


文学系列

by bread7



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bread7/pseuds/bread7
Summary: 今天的悟道君炖肉🍃⚠️人物些许OOC⚠️纯情处男承太郎，绿帽黑化乔纳森X爱玩嫂子Dio。⚠️ps：俺没有欺负大乔啦，大乔大天使我们都爱他。
Relationships: Jonathan Josta/Dio Brando, Kujo Jotaro/Dio Brando
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	1. 嫂子文学

承太郎盯着锅里滋滋作响的煎蛋陷入了沉思。是的，只有一有空闲时间，脑海里总是浮现出他的嫂子——Dio。

他的嫂子是个男人暂且不说，光是有一头飞扬跋扈的金发，以及侵略性很强的性格就让他很不爽。刚开始脑海里浮现出的嫂子也就是被自己打哭，低声下气的哀求自己的模样。后来就变样了，等自己反应过来时，脑海里的自己已经把嫂子压在床上，当着他哥乔纳森的面与Dio做爱。

蛋再次被煎糊，承太郎紧皱眉头把蛋倒掉，新磕俩蛋进去，这顿饭必须做好，因为乔纳森今晚要带Dio过来吃饭过夜。待把做好的晚饭端上餐桌，门铃正好响起。承太郎开门，迎接到的是醉醺醺的乔纳森和一脸不耐的Dio。

Dio丝毫不讲客气，还没换鞋便拖着乔纳森走入客房，然后把乔纳森甩进去。承太郎见此眉头皱的更紧，压了压帽檐小声嘀咕了一声。Dio回到餐厅看到桌子上的美食，自顾自享用了晚餐。承太郎回到座位上一言不发的看着他，他想知道今晚嫂嫂所表达的意思，但是两个人都没有说去照料还在哼唧的乔纳森的意思。

“味道不错。”

Dio放下碗筷，抿一口红酒结束晚餐。

“喂，你来这里不是来吃饭的吧。”

承太郎碧蓝色眸子满是猜疑，不善，以及情欲。Dio笑着站了起来，走近承太郎，双手搭在承太郎的肩上，凑到人耳畔轻声呢喃。

“不止吃晚饭的还有承太朗酱吧，本Dio第一眼看到你时，就知道你对你对本Dio抱有什么样的感情。”

Dio直起身子，看着承太郎。抬手把剩余的红酒尽数倒在自己胸前的布料上，布料顺着Dio的肌理紧贴于身。

“承太郎酱要为本Dio换衣服么，从本Dio第一眼看到你时，也知道了你会有一根不错的家伙，相信我们能相处的很愉悦……”

Dio淫言淫语却让承太郎十分受用，并未经历过情场的他急躁的拽着Dio的领子，把他甩到主卧的床上，压在他身上撕开他被红酒染的半透明的白衬衣，扣子向外崩出。

“承太郎！你这个蠢货！”

“抱歉。”

承太郎毫无诚意，拽着Dio的手蹭到自个坚挺的胯下之物上，承太郎微抿着嘴唇，神情略显羞涩。

“嗯哼？处男。”

Dio笑着调侃着，不轻不重捏了一下，然后手指灵活打着转轻点承太郎的分身。承太郎胀的生疼，伸手想解开束缚着他的拉链，但死活拽不下来。Dio打开他的手，俯身亲吻一口承太郎的裤裆，然后用舌尖撩起拉链，用虎牙咬着往下拉，把里面鼓囊的巨物放出来。Dio满意的用面颊蹭着承太郎包在内裤里的大屌，偏头向下含着人的睾丸，唾液濡湿了承太郎的内裤，粗糙的布料摩擦着承太郎敏感的铃口。

承太郎从来没有这么刺激过，手无足措看着Dio娴熟的动作。他好像也明白了为什么他老实的哥哥会对这个婊子念念不忘……Dio趁承太郎分神之时，拉开他的内裤。承太郎的阴茎立刻弹出拍再Dio的脸上，待那东西进入Dio的口腔时，承太郎差点没有把持住射出来。

那东西真粗，不愧是乔斯达家的血统。

嘴角快要被那东西撑烂的Dio，如是想到。

承太郎从未体验过的快感从下体传到大脑皮层，承太郎渴望着Dio口腔更深处，有力的大掌嵌入Dio的金发，拉扯着人的发丝开始抽插。Dio失去了控制权，抬眸恶狠狠瞪着承太郎，破口大骂声被阴茎搅得含糊不清，但Dio不断翻动的舌头确实把承太郎伺候的很爽。Dio满鼻腔都是承太郎的味道，不重很干净，让Dio莫名上瘾。当Dio第一眼看到承太郎时，乔纳森就又有了一顶新的绿帽。Dio的猎艳，从未失败。

很快，承太郎便射在Dio的嘴巴里，又浓又多的处男精，把Dio呛了个措不及防。Dio抖着身子咳嗽，白浊溢出嘴角。承太郎有点担心上前查看，Dio却笑着看着他，伸出嫣红的舌尖拂去嘴角的白浊。

“真快啊，小处男。味道不错……”

“呀咧呀咧……”

承太郎听后涨红了脸，想说Dio是个不守妇道的婊子，但自己又跟他有何区别呢？背德的快感太强烈了，Dio起身扭过去，朝承太郎露出了塞了几颗跳蛋，湿漉漉的屁股笑到。

“来吧，承太郎。和本Dio一起快乐，一起步入天堂吧……”

可恶啊，明明是个男人，却有一个如此色情的屁股。中间那个粉嫩的小穴还在噗呲噗呲冒水花，顺着那几个线滑下来。承太郎打开跳蛋的开关，然后就将手指伸进去扩张，跳蛋被推进深处，震动着更敏感的地方。

“对，插进来…再往左动动，弯曲你的手指…嗯，你做的很棒…承太郎…可以再加一根手指了……里面好舒服……”

Dio像一只腰肢柔软的猞猁，塌腰撅臀让承太郎探索自己的身体，并且教导着他如何让自己更舒服。承太郎嗅到Dio那股骚味，他突然感觉他俩才是天生一对，承太郎抽出那三根湿漉漉的手指，扶着人腰未经同意便插了进去。

Dio不满意的嚷嚷，说承太郎弄疼了他，但是屁股却翘的更高。承太郎把那些跳蛋顶到很深的地方，Dio却没有丝毫慌张的神色，依旧是长辈游刃有余的模样。承太郎敢确定他那老实的大哥也跟Dio这样做过，一巴掌便拍上Dio的大白屁股，Dio慌张面带潮红向后扭，想躲开承太郎的打屁股。

“你…你竟然这样对本Dio。”

Dio羞耻到不行，问问他哪一个床伴敢这样对自己。这种惩罚小孩子一样的拍打屁股，但论Dio怎样扭动，承太郎的阴茎都把他钉的死死的。承太郎看着这样的Dio不由得感到自己好像扳回一局。心情不错缓慢抽插Dio的屁股。

很快Dio说不出话了，他感觉承太郎越来越用力，那些跳蛋好像要被他顶开一样。承太郎拽住跳蛋的线往后拉，强力的震动把承太郎和Dio都伺候的很舒服。当承太郎蹭到一块凸起时，Dio像一条离水的鱼一样乱动，后穴喷出一股肠液浇在承太郎的阴茎上。承太郎摁住乱动的Dio，他喜欢Dio因为情欲失去神志的模样，用龟头开始慢慢磨蹭那块软肉，欣赏着Dio张口呻吟，满脸潮红，瞳孔上翻的模样。承太郎感觉整张床都要被Dio弄湿了，这婊子的水怎么这么多。承太郎把几个跳蛋拽出来，把他们贴在Dio的马眼，乳头上。很快Dio缩紧小腹，射了出来喷承太郎一手。

承太郎把他自己的液体塞进他嘴里中，然后开始疯狂插动Dio，完成自己的破处仪式。Dio加紧后穴，希望承太郎快点射出来。他声音早就叫哑了，浑身敏感的难受。

“嗯…承太郎，好棒…本Dio，本Dio又要去了啊啊！别射进去啊啊啊！”

在Dio射出去的瞬间，承太郎强有力的热精一股一股射入Dio的肠道，把Dio热的浑身一颤。承太郎缓缓把自己的阴茎抽出来，看着白浊从红肿的小穴流出来，觉得有些浪费。把那几个跳蛋弄回来，继续塞入Dio的屁股里震动。Dio没力气只能在床上哼哼表示不满。

隔壁的乔纳森在醉酒后半夜醒后，头疼欲裂。身边没有枕边人的温暖，反而隔壁传出来熟悉的淫叫。

乔纳森觉得是时候该惩罚一下，这个浪荡的小婊子了。

……

经过那一次情事之后，Dio常常不约而至。他喜欢朝承太郎搔首弄姿，他喜欢在承太郎骂他的时候用软舌撩过他的嘴巴，他最喜欢的还是承太郎用他那双大手揉捏他的乳肉以及臀部，那简直太爽了。跟乔纳森的感觉完全不一样，那个蠢jojo太温柔了，跟条小狗似的把他弄的痒痒的。拉倒吧，他Dio要的是粗暴的性爱。

“承太郎，对，再用力点……太棒了，本Dio，本Dio要……”

Dio翻着白眼再一次达到高潮，他毫不吝啬对承太郎在性方面的夸赞，他是一匹优秀的种马。承太郎眸子暗了暗，他已经对Dio淫荡的身子上瘾了，他知道这是他的嫂嫂，他俩不可能在一起，但他依旧一次又一次偷尝禁果，背德的滋味太强烈了。他也试着找别人，发现自己总是不可避免在别人身上寻找Dio的影子，但他们的技术都没有那个金发婊子勾勾小拇指让他心动。承太郎不耐烦的啧了一声，拽起那个婊子的脚踝继续这场荒谬的性爱。

“啊……不行了，承太郎、已经……已经极限了，在这样……会…嗯……”

承太郎埋头苦干，丝毫不理会求饶示弱的Dio，这样的Dio一定是在大哥那里刚被操完就跑过来跟自己卖骚。这时，Dio的手机响了。承太郎拿过来一看，是乔纳森的来电，他朝Dio晃了晃，停下了动作。Dio失焦的狭眸渐渐回神，看到来电摇头表示不接，但承太郎坏心的摁下了接听，里面传来了忙碌的考古学家的慰问，这时承太郎才再次开始律动。

“Dio，我忙完了，你在哪里？”

“嗯……在家。”

“对不起……刚刚接到工作电话就这样子潦草结束……你还好么？”

“没，没事……啊…嗯。”

“你怎么了？嗓子这么哑，不愧是承太郎啊。”

Dio瞳孔地震，承太郎也愣住了。这时门外的门铃响了。

承太郎抱起Dio去开门，随着承太郎的动作，粗大的阴茎深深的埋在Dio体内，失重感让他抱紧承太郎，开门后迎接到了黑脸的乔纳森，了。Dio讨好的上前用嘴唇亲吻乔纳森，乔纳森粗糙的大手揉上Dio早被捏肿的乳肉，引得Dio娇喘连连。又被乔纳森粗暴的亲吻堵了回去。Dio从来没有见过如此乔纳森，Dio欣赏着乔纳森通红的双眸，他很兴奋，终于把乔纳森逼疯了一次。曾经Dio如何跟人暧昧，乔纳森总会包容他，忽略他的小动作。但当Dio的魔爪伸向他弟弟承太郎时，乔纳森终于忍不住了。作为大哥，他要向承太郎显示大哥的威严以及Dio的最终归宿。  
在承太郎心中，他大哥一直是一个温柔的绅士存在。乔纳森不管什么事情都会让着不良的自己，直到今天见到护食的大哥，像一头猛兽一样，感受到了强烈的血缘关系。原来大哥绅士的表面下，也是一头野兽啊……  
恍惚间，Dio就被乔纳森搂入怀中，承太郎的精液从人屁股里流了出来，Dio这时还不忘朝承太郎抛媚眼，立刻又被乔纳森巨硕的阴茎捅得说不出话来。承太郎楞楞地看着在大哥怀中的Dio，心中生出一股妒火，不由分说手往下伸去，在紧密贴合阴茎的穴口出妄想插入。  
当Dio迟钝的脑子意识到这点东西的时候，已经被插入两指头，而乔纳森却放任自己弟弟的所作所为，他想让Dio接受惩罚。  
Dio开始疯狂挣扎，却被乔纳森和承太郎死死压制住，嘴巴被乔纳森封住，胡言乱语瞬间变成令人怜惜的呜咽喘息。乔斯达家的人耐性都不是那么好，扩张到三指的时候，承太郎急不可耐扶着阴茎插了进去。Dio第一次被撑这么大，括约肌被撑到发白，竟然没有被撕烂。承太郎皱眉骂了一声婊子，天生给人操的。然后和乔纳森一起律动起来。  
俩兄弟在性事上非常默契，你进我出，我出你进，总有一根大屌在Dio的前列腺上猛戳。Dio像一个破布娃娃一样，浑身上下没有一点白净的地方，全身布满了青紫的指印吻痕，满脸各种液体，前面已经射不出任何东西，可怜的小东西只能颤巍巍地滴几滴液体，连尿都没有了，屁股达到了一次又一次干高潮，后穴喷出的肠液浇灌在俩兄弟的阴茎上，更加骁勇善战。  
待俩兄弟给Dio的小穴灌满，乔纳森发狠地咬上Dio的后颈宣示主权，血腥味充斥于口，眸间狠戾瞪着承太郎，承太郎压了呀帽檐缓缓退出，精液顺着Dio的大腿流了一地……


	2. 舅甥嫂文学

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今日的悟道君炖肉。🍃
> 
> ⚠️3p预警，OOC预警，无脑预警
> 
> ⚠️被榨得干干净净的悟道君再不能起……

“嗯，Dio……操死你…婊子…”

一声一声沉闷的喘息声从某海洋生物学家的房间里传出来，被路过去接水的好奇心满满高中生听见。他呲牙一笑，觉得自己抓住了这个总是不苟言笑男人的把柄，悄悄打开房间门，便是还身着白色大衣的承太郎在手淫的场景。

真是太Great了，百年一遇！原来承太郎先生也需要右手来渡过嚒？还是对着一张照片，真是发现了不得了的超Great的秘密啊～～

仗助红着脸在门外偷窥，直至承太郎把精液射在了照片上，擦干净后放回枕头底下，缓缓入睡，仗助才悄悄把门关上。

是的，自从承太郎经历了和乔纳森，Dio的荒谬性爱后，他就把那个房子给卖掉了，另寻他处。不妙又被乔瑟夫邀到家里，照顾目前一人独居的舅舅——东方仗助。

第二日早上，承太郎和仗助正在吃早饭，仗助看着承太郎一副性冷淡模样不禁坏笑道。

“承太郎先生年纪也不小了，而且长得很帅，为什么还没有女人相伴呢？”

承太郎碧眸波澜不惊，淡淡留了一句：你昨天作业还没写完吧。便收拾自己的碗筷然后出门了。仗助不爽地咬着筷子，他不明白，明明昨天还在房间里很放荡的人今日有一副清高自大模样，真是令人讨厌。

仗助气呼呼冲进承太郎的房间，又想到了那张照片，不由得好奇。

“既然承太郎先生不在，我偷偷的看一眼也是没有问题的吧……让承太郎先生能那样的人…也一定超Great的吧…”

仗助一边安慰自己一边偷偷掀开枕头看到了一沓照片，上面都是一个人。那是一个有着猩红狭眸耀眼金发的俊美男子，他在照片里面带潮红，唇瓣红肿，暗绿色的唇膏糊了他一下巴，泪水唾液还有精液糊了一脸，宽肩蜂腰翘臀，白皙的皮肤上没有一块是完好的，上面布满了青紫的吻痕和爱抚痕迹。红肿的小穴流出白浆泡沫，被大掌紧抓的臀肉一看就很软乎……

仗助回过神后发现自己硬了……

这个男人简直太Great了！！！明明是很怪异夸张的妆容，在这个男人身上却莫名勾人。

后来几天，仗助梦里常常会出现那个男人。明明只是看了几眼照片，却好像认识很久一般，像恋人一样亲密。他们在床上做爱。每天早上起来裤裆都是一片粘腻，真是太不Great了……他的朋友也发现仗助这几天精神恍惚，当被问道是不是有喜欢的漂亮女孩子时，仗助立刻慌张否定，十分可疑。

亿泰笑嘻嘻提出要带仗助去酒吧好好见一下放松一下，打起精神，感受一下成年人的生活，并附送了一些女郎海报。仗助看着这些大胸翘臀的女人，又想到了那个金发男子那饱满圆硕的白花花的胸肌……仗助觉得自己没救了。

到了酒吧，成年人的世界确实不一样，里面一片昏暗，各种彩灯光束不断乱闪，一股子香水和酒混着在一起的淫靡味道。让仗助不太适应。

“啊…真是不得了啊。“

亿泰突然发声，仗助顺着他的目光看去。是他！那个金发男子！他依旧是化着夸张的妆容，深情傲慢坐在一个单人红色沙发上。三五个男人围着他，眸里闪着爱慕仰慕肉欲的光，他们其中有一位会成为那名男子今晚的伴侣，也有可能是几位。仗助不知道哪里来的勇气，朝男人走了过去，涨红了脸小声询问。

“先生，我可以请你喝一杯么。”

男人身边的老鼠们发出了不屑的嗤笑，男人勾起暗绿丰唇，笑道。

“可以。”

老鼠们不可置信瞪大眼睛在仗助和男人之间来回转，并不断挽留男人。仗助在心里比一个Great的手势，便领着丝毫不理会老鼠的男人来到了比较安静的吧台。

男人点了一杯血腥玛丽，仗助却只要了一杯橙汁。

男人用涂抹着黑色指甲油的食指戳了戳仗助露出的结实胸膛，凑到人耳畔嗓音低沉慵懒带着磁性震动了仗助的小心脏。

“你长了一副拥有一根很棒东西的模样。”

仗助觉得自己快要爆炸了，支支吾吾掏出手机，颤抖着双手语无伦次。

“请，请问您叫什么名字…”

“迪奥，迪奥.布兰多。”

“布兰多先生……”

“嘘…叫我Dio.”

Dio将食指贴于仗助的唇，然后亲吻上去。仗助作为一个青涩的高中生，初吻就这样被夺去，Dio娴熟的吻技让仗助喘不过来气，两人分开后仗助依旧在大喘气，满嘴都是Dio绿油油的唇膏。Dio笑着自顾自拿走人的手机，输入上自己的联系方式，便准备走了。

仗助突然拽着Dio的衣角不让走，Dio扭头看人已经半勃，低头亲吻人的额头留下一个唇印，像对待自己孩子一般温柔，揉乱了他的发型。

“本Dio不跟未成年做爱。”

亿泰目瞪口呆目睹了全过程，看着连发型都不顾垂头丧气往外走的仗助，立刻追上去。虽然是在深夜，依旧有不少人注视着满脸脏兮兮，头发乱乱的高中生。

“喂，仗助。你没事吧？”

“没事，你先回去吧，亿泰……不要跟别人说今天晚上发生的事情。”

“当然，我不会说的。仗助。你要有事给我打电话。”

“嗯…”

等亿泰走了之后，仗助像一只被人抛弃的小奶狗一样在街上慢慢走着，不知不觉就到了家。承太郎房间的灯还亮着，仗助轻手轻脚打开了房门，却听到了两个人的声音。仗助好奇凑过去，发现承太郎的房门没有关紧，他透过门缝偷偷看着，发现承太郎正在跟人通话。那个人的声音有点熟悉……是Dio！

“哼哼，承太郎。现在本Dio就趴在你的两腿之间，本Dio的胸很柔软，现在它正在摩擦你的阴茎，你感受到了么？”

“嗯……别废话，Dio。”

“你的呼吸逐渐沉重……你在兴奋啊，承太郎。现在本Dio的屁股已经湿了，好想让你的阴茎插入本Dio的屁股……嗯，承太郎，好棒…插进来了，本Dio被填满了…胸也好舒服，再用力一点…哈啊。太快了…本Dio要去了…嗯，哈啊…”

“Dio…Dio…”

承太郎敛眸皱眉，口里喃喃着Dio。他能听见音频中有隐隐约约的机器震动的声音，他能想象到Dio被一台打桩机操射的场景，很快，他也射了。

“你射了吗？”

Dio的声音此时没有一点高潮后的带着情欲的嘶哑，反而轻松愉悦带着满满的恶趣味。

“本Dio只是坐在按摩椅上轻轻哼几声你就这样了么，承太……”

承太郎没等Dio把话说完，就把手机挂了。

这一切都被门外的东方仗助偷窥到了。仗助心里很不是滋味，感觉好像自己藏着的宝贝被别人拿走了一样，很奇怪，也很难受。

第二天一早，仗助决定展开攻略，不断给Dio发送短信来增添两人之间的联系与感情。

他得知Dio是一位有名的律师。上网查阅有他的很多资料，他不仅有名，而且他常常为一些罪恶至深的人辩护，并取得成功，被称为“恶人的救世主”。但同时，他的绯闻也有很多。有人说他能成功的秘诀就是勾引每一个大法官；有人说他被一名贵族包养，后台强大；还有人说他其实不是人类，他是一个能够蛊惑人心的妖精……不管别人怎么说，仗助已经被男人的魅力所感染，深深着迷于此。

仗助总会跟Dio讨论一些日常问题和见解，发现Dio是个很好的解惑者，他好像站在上帝的视角来解决问题。难怪他在人群里也是闪闪发光，有了Dio的调解，仗助最近过得十分顺心。

放学的路上，仗助正吃着亿泰请的红豆烧往前走着，余光瞟到了那熟悉的金发。他今天打理的很得体，金发被发胶弄得平整，身着正装，看起来一丝不苟。仗助立刻把红豆烧塞个满嘴，含糊不清向亿泰告别，紧跟着Dio的后面。正准备来一个场华丽丽的偶遇却看到了某知名海洋生物学家迎面走来，仗助瞬间躲在电线干后，两人交流一会后好像要去对面的宾馆。仗助抿唇看着，他有一瞬间很想冲上去拆散两人。这时，承太郎扭头对仗助说。

“你不一起来么，仗助。”

三人进了房间，Dio轻车熟路把仗助带到床边，跪在他的两腿前用嘴解开人的裤子，埋入人的耻毛舔舐阴茎，小仗助立刻在Dio的动作下直立。Dio很满意亲吻小仗助，小仗助也迫不及待钻入Dio温暖湿润的口腔，仗助倒吸一口凉气。承太郎扒掉Dio的裤子，食指插入人粉嫩小穴扣弄，Dio不一会就滋滋冒骚水了。承太郎见此，皱眉啧了一声三指猛地插入搅动，Dio瞬间塌腰撅臀迎合人的手指，淫水顺着腿根流下，承太郎抽出手指“啪”的一声打在人的皮肤上，留下一个鲜红的巴掌印，承太郎把Dio抱起来，坐在床上，用小孩把尿的姿势对着仗助，Dio羞耻极了，承太郎把Dio的臀肉掰开露出湿漉漉的小穴对人说。

“来试试吧，这个一直让你心神不宁的婊子的滋味。”

仗助咽了一口口水，把阴茎缓缓插入人的屁股里。炙热又紧的小穴吸着人的阴茎，肠肉绞着伺候人的阴茎，仗助一下子舒服到缴械出来。Dio愣了一下随咧嘴笑道。

“哈哈早泄了，本Dio果然不应该跟未成年上床。”

仗助羞愤抽出阴茎，自尊心受到了严重的伤害。承太郎一把把Dio压在身下，对仗助说。

“我教你。”

说罢，便压着Dio就着外流的精液开始律动，Dio脑袋埋入枕头发出似母猫叫春一般的呼噜声，承太郎掐着人的后颈拽着人的金发逼迫他抬起头来。因为身体契合的关系，阴茎每次都准确无误的撞在前列腺上，Dio颤抖着腰肉，强烈的窒息感与快感让Dio很快达到了高潮，精液喷在床单上糊在腹部。

“这婊子喜欢疼痛，不用那么珍惜。你插入的时候要找他的前列腺。”

承太郎把Dio翻了个身，一掌拍上人软乎的白花花大奶上，两指捻起乳首粗暴揉弄，Dio尖叫着又射了一股余精。承太郎拍打揉捏着人的臀肉刺激着Dio缩紧湿漉漉的后穴取悦他，淫液被承太郎拍打成泡沫儒湿了人的耻毛。Dio抓着被单不断往前爬，又被承太郎掐着细腰拽回来，狠狠顶到了深处，在承太郎怀里痉挛着，滋滋冒水，穴口用力一缩承太郎皱眉闷哼一声泄在Dio的肚子里，不满意狠狠拍在Dio的桃红翘臀上。

“仗助，你来试试。”

看了半天活春宫的仗助再一次把小仗助塞入Dio的嫩穴中，经过抽插过的烂熟小穴，湿热软嫩，仗助不禁又往里顶了顶，想把睾丸也塞进去暖暖。Dio坏心地收紧小穴，仗助倒吸一口凉气，差点又被Dio吸出来了。承太郎拽着的Dio的金发把人摁到自己的胯下，将自己上面还粘着精液的阴茎塞入Dio的口腔里，雄性独有的麝香味满于口中，Dio现在每一口呼吸都是承太郎的味道。半阖猩红水灵狭眸上挑睨人，舌尖灵活挑逗他的阴茎，给上面的精液全部刮入口中，发出啧啧的声响。上挑眼眸戏谑瞥了承太郎一眼，嘬住人的龟头，舌尖灵活在人铃口转动，趁人不备深吸一口。承太郎扯着人的发丝，在人口腔里粗暴的来回抽插，然后拔出来射了Dio一脸精液。Dio伸舌撩唇将些许白精吞入口中，一脸淫靡像一个性爱娃娃一样。

仗助见此也是握着Dio的细腰不断占有，Dio带着一脸精液扭头亲吻人的耳垂，仗助拽上人的金发使其后仰露出性感的喉结，仗助毫不犹疑啃了上去，留下了深深的齿印。Dio发出了痛苦的呜咽，射了很多次的阴茎抖了抖射出了一点前列腺液，也没有疲软。仗助低吼了一声把Dio的肚子射满，小腹微鼓，浑身痉挛着昏了过去。仗助抽出来后，就被随之喷来的白浆淋了一腿。

等到三人清理完后，承太郎抱着Dio准备走，给仗助留了一句话。

“这时乔纳森的伴侣，我的嫂子。”

“唉？？？！！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💚谢谢大家的支持和观看。  
> 感谢群里朋友提供的邀请码！！


	3. 孩提文学

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今日的悟道君炖肉。
> 
> OOC！扭曲了达利欧和迪奥正常关系，对不起啊啊！！以及过多路人要素，雷者慎入！！！宠爱狗狗，丹尼不能死！
> 
> 一句话承D。
> 
> 祝所有人身体健康，发大财！！

今日的悟道君炖肉。

OOC！扭曲了达利欧和迪奥正常关系，对不起啊啊！！以及过多路人要素，雷者慎入！！！宠爱狗狗，丹尼不能死！

一句话承D。

祝所有人身体健康，发大财！！

外面是暴风雨，屋内是一片粉红色的旖旎。承太郎在Dio的身上播撒精液和汗水，在一波一波的高潮中Dio陷入昏迷，思绪飘到童年......

那是破破烂烂的贫民窟，天空总是阴沉沉昏暗无光的，地上是污水混着腐烂的老鼠尸体漂浮着白胖躯体蛆虫，蟑螂怪虫什么的样样不缺。而男人们沉迷于犯罪赌博酒水和女人，女人总会身着烂俗服饰站在街角抛媚眼摇胸扭臀......

布兰度一家就在一条狭窄巷子的深处，温柔的布兰度夫人早逝，只留下一个醉醺醺的达利欧布兰度和他们的孩子迪奥布兰度。

白天达利欧不会管迪奥如何谋生，晚上回来的时候就会拽着迪奥的金发，将他摁在身下发泄兽欲。

“喂，小婊子，是不是爽死了啊？”

迪奥并没有回答人的话语，他知道醉酒的男人什么也听不进去。他只能紧咬下唇啃出一溜血珠，瘦小羸弱的身躯被肥壮的男人压在身下狠狠糟蹋了一次又一次，后穴鲜血混着白浊糊满大腿，等待男人消停，已是破晓时分。迪奥支起沉重的身子，走向屋外的水井旁，打起一桶刺骨的冷水任由其冲刷着早已肮脏不堪的躯体。有些早起的街坊邻居看见迪奥总会驻足观赏一会再走，大胆一些的干脆上前就地解决一下晨勃问题，而迪奥并不在乎，他有着聪明的大脑和过人的口才，他知道自己以后一定会出人头地，这群老鼠还不配跟他浪费口舌。

因为达利欧从来不会为迪奥准备饭菜，迪奥常会到饭馆里跟人下棋换口饭吃。而对方常常因为总是输给一个毛头小子心存不满，在人吃饭之时便顺手将人的脑袋摁到饭里趁迪奥还没有反应过来后面的帮手便扒下他的裤子，手指伸入人依旧红肿的嫩穴搅动。

“哈哈，我还以为是什么神童，原来是万人骑的婊子啊。”

迪奥没有反抗，他知道如果反抗不仅不会成功还会遭到一顿毒打。男人们好心的帮迪奥舔去脸上的饭糊，用舌头在人甜美的口腔中扫荡。迪奥被这群男人们粗暴地玩弄，紧皱眉头，身体早已习惯疼痛，嘴巴屁股里全是男人们脏兮兮丑陋的手指和阴茎，迪奥青涩的身体布满了青紫和白精。琥珀色的眼眸水汪汪的 如此凄惨可怜的一幕没有让迪奥得到喘息怜爱，反使男人们占有欲凌虐欲增强，更加卖力的在人身上播撒精液......最后，满足的男人们扔下男孩一个人，蜷缩在桌腿旁边，身下是一滩白精。

......

达利欧将一团布扔到迪奥身上，都开一看是一套女士情趣内衣，迪奥不明白人要做什么，达利欧瞪着浑浊的双眸看向金发男孩，哑声道。

“穿上去赚钱，小婊子。”

迪奥只能顺从地放下书籍，换上那套烂俗女装，半透明的黑纱贴在人的奶白色肌肤上遮得若隐若现引得人浮想联翩，背后是几朵恶俗的粉红色蝴蝶结，阴茎处被一条黑色蕾丝勒着。迪奥身着这款情趣内衣却莫名相符引人犯罪，达利欧上前迪奥的阴茎撸到勃起，贴于小腹看起来更加乖巧可爱。随后他便带着迪奥去妓女们常驻的街角。男人们很快被吸引而来，达利欧怀里全是这群男人塞过来的脏兮兮的纸币，迪奥身上的遮掩很快被男人们撕得粉碎，娇小的身子落入他们手中惨遭蹂躏，他的屁股上全是那群男人们的巴掌印，他在一群壮汉里就像一只小猫咪一样被肆意玩弄，反抗对他们来说不痛不痒。很快迪奥就像一只破旧娃娃一样双眸无神倒在那群男人们的怀里，待他们爽完之后毫不怜悯把迪奥随手扔在地上，连迪奥自己都不知道怎么回到家中......

不久，达利欧患上重病。迪奥自然不会照料这个垂危的老男人，达利欧递给迪奥一封信告诉他拿着这封信去找一个名为乔治乔斯达的贵族乡绅，他能出钱治疗自己的病。迪奥细细看了信封内容，知道自己的机会来了，摆脱贫民窟出人头地的机会。他弯腰拍拍达利欧的糙脸，露出难得发自内心的无法抑制上扬嘴角的那种笑容，在人耳畔低低说到。

“我迪奥会出人头地的，而你就在地下好好看着吧。”

他按照信上的地址，拿上家里所有的钱财租用了一辆马车换上最得体的服饰来到了乔斯达家。迪奥从，马车上下来看到宛如城堡一般的乔斯达家稍稍愣神，随机大门向他打开，一名年长的男人拄着手杖出来，身旁跟着一个活泼开朗跟他年龄相符的小男孩还有一条黑白花纹的细犬。

“啊，你就是迪奥布兰度吧。”

“是的，乔斯达先生。家父说让我来您这里......他已经......”

迪奥低眉顺眼垂头模样可怜兮兮，微颤的肩头好似在诉说承受了巨大痛苦似的。乔治不由得心疼着这个孩子。

“没关系，迪奥，你在这里好好住下。这是我的孩子乔纳森乔斯达，他所拥有的你都会获得同等待遇。”

乔治乔斯达拍拍乔纳森的肩头，示意人去跟迪奥说话打招呼，然后就回到住宅，给两个孩子独处时光。

“迪奥，我是乔纳森，以后我们就是兄弟了。这是我的狗狗，他叫丹尼。”

少年开朗清亮的嗓音宛如清晨的第一束暖阳直达心底，迪奥抬头看向他，是个未经人事的小少爷，好想摧毁他什么的念头便从心底里油然升起。

“汪，汪汪。”

黑白花纹的细犬跟着在两人周围又蹦又跳，好似也在欢迎迪奥的到来。迪奥一点面子也没有给乔纳森和他的狗，抬腿向丹尼踢了过去。

“啊！！丹尼！迪奥，你是害怕狗么...抱歉吓着你了......”

迪奥看着急于抱歉的男孩，他似乎是第一次收到如此小心翼翼的待遇，但又不想被男孩发现他便放出刻薄的话语保护自己。

“我迪奥讨厌狗，并不是害怕狗。下次叫你的狗离我迪奥远一点。”

乔纳森也是第一次见到如此高傲的人儿，完全不像父亲所述是个贫民窟所来急需关爱和温暖的孩子。在乔纳森愣神这一会，迪奥便从他面前经过走到乔斯达家的大宅里，里面倒是没有像迪奥所想的那样金碧辉煌，倒是更为朴素大方，但是细看里面家具装饰各个都是用名贵的材料精心雕刻而成。迪奥在仆人的带领下走到自己的房间，对面就是乔纳森的房间。

就这样平静过了几天，迪奥从未如此清闲舒适过，比起在阳关明媚的草坪上玩耍他更喜欢待在书房里看书。突然一股异样在身体里迸发，他一直习惯性爱的身子这几天一直没有人碰，迪奥难耐夹着腿蹭了蹭，他从书房里出来回到自己的房间，里开始手淫。

“恩...啊，不够......”

前面已经无法满足迪奥了，他只能把手伸向早已瘙痒的后穴，手指本能搅动后穴寻找前列腺安慰自己的身体，迪奥在床上难耐的扭动，早已习惯肉棒的身体这点安慰根本不够，他需要更粗更大的东西来满足自己。湿漉漉的琥珀色眸子看向桌子上的大号狼毫笔，迪奥用毛端对准湿润小穴插入不由得惊呼，略硬的毛刷着自己细嫩的肠肉，从未体验过的刺激如电流般窜入全身，人的阴茎抖了抖便射出精华瘫软在床上。过了一会迪奥食髓知味般又动了动狼毫才抽出身体，带出一股肠液，丝毫没有注意到自己房间门开了一道细缝。

在门口偷窥的乔纳森面红耳赤心跳加速，并不是因为什么第一次偷窥的羞耻心，而是那他的义兄太色了。天知道他因为情欲而遍体桃儿色多么诱人，乔纳森从未听说原来男孩子也可以用后面干这些羞羞的事，他的小腹一团火下体胀的生疼，他一直认为自己的下面第一次会给一个可爱的或者艳丽的女人，不管什么样的，但是起码是异性。可是他现在对着一个同性而且是一个脾气很臭很讨厌的同性翘起了小弟弟。乔纳森对着自己的义兄有了欲望，一定是哪里坏掉了。  
接下来的日子，乔纳森开始躲着迪奥，却在暗中偷偷看他。家里如此，校园里如此，甚至在晚上到迪奥房间里偷看睡颜什么的。迪奥也有所察觉，但他不急于捅破，因为他要的效果还没有达到。渐渐地乔纳森的成绩一落千丈，因为不合群也没有人愿意跟他玩了，乔治乔斯达对此非常不满，找乔纳森问过话，谈过心之后，这样的状况却愈演愈烈。乔纳森渴望得到迪奥的关注，渴望得到迪奥的一切，但是他没有把迪奥摁到身下的勇气，他害怕爸爸失望的眼神，他害怕迪奥的拒绝，他害怕的还有很多很多......终于，心理上的问题引发出身体上的疾病，乔纳森发烧了他开始在家里调养身体。

夜里，乔纳森被下腹的火热弄醒，他发现他亲爱的义兄正在舔舐他的阴茎。上帝啊，如果这是梦就让他永远睡下去吧。迪奥吐出嘴里的阴茎抬眸看向乔纳森笑道。

“那天，你是看见了吧。”

乔纳森浑身火热，脑子里稀里糊涂的只剩浆糊。他咿咿呀呀说不出一句完整的话用阴茎戳着迪奥的唇瓣渴望里面温热湿润的口腔，一双碧蓝色眸子湿漉漉看向迪奥像一只刚出生的小奶狗一样渴望着爱抚。迪奥冷哼一声，起身掰开两瓣白软臀肉，露出已经扩张好的小穴扶着乔纳森的阴茎往下坐了下去。好久没有被真的肉棒进入了，迪奥被烫了一个激灵软塌了腰肢伏在乔纳森身上喘息着。

“乔乔，你可真不是一般的大啊。”

年仅十六岁的乔纳森，阴茎堪比成年人了，但要比迪奥之前见到的阴茎都要好看很多。处男未经人事的阴茎粗长，干净的嫰红色的看起来很是美味。迪奥双手撑着乔纳森的腹肌，摆腰扭臀开始一上一下的律动，一晃一晃寻找自己体内的前列腺，发出一声高过一声的浪叫，丝毫不怕被人发现。乔纳森就着清冷的月光迷迷糊糊看着迪奥，一头飞扬跋扈的金发在月下反光，神情看起来依旧高傲，腰肉透着一股想要抚摸的气息，乔纳森也是如此做了，他伸手抚摸上迪奥的腰轻轻揉捏，手下真实的触感告诉自己这些都不是梦。很快被迪奥打了下来，被警告不准碰自己。乔纳森哪管镇多规矩，他无奈笑笑起身把迪奥拥入怀里，分享了他们的第一次亲吻，几十年后乔纳森依旧记得第一次亲吻迪奥，他的唇是甜丝丝的。

“迪奥。我好喜欢...好喜欢你。”

乔纳森迷迷糊糊向怀中的人吐露爱语，迪奥也是第一次收到如此纯爱，不由得磕磕巴巴，哪里有以往的镇静。他朝乔纳森呲牙咧嘴留下好几口牙印，宣誓主权，而乔纳森却只是在迪奥身上乱亲，密密的轻吻，没有留下任何痕迹，温柔很快乔纳森在爱情的滋润下，好得很快，又恢复了之前的活泼。他们在学校里偷偷恋爱，随时都可能被发现的刺激让乔纳森的校园生活多了一些趣味。他们甚至还在橄榄球社的更衣间做过，还在深夜无人的厕所做过......

最后，两人都考上了一样的大学，迪奥读的是法学，乔纳森读的是考古。他们一直维持着恋爱关系，这在大学校园里并不是秘密。当然，迪奥在校园里比较出众，众多美女慕名而来，只渴求跟迪奥共度春宵，此时乔纳森的重要性就很重要啦。迪奥和乔纳森的恋爱生活多半以甜甜蜜蜜的吵架为主，乔纳森往往会忍受迪奥的小脾气，而迪奥也会包容乔纳森的不修边幅，这两个两极的男人在了一起，十分其妙的组合却如此相配......毕业之后，Dio几乎一夜成名，成为了个大律师，确实出人头地了。突然一天一个孩子敲响了乔纳森和Dio的家门，他拿着一封信成为他们家的一员。

“Diooooooooooooo!!”

“可恶，乔乔，你自己用你的脑子想想本Dio怎么会在十二岁跟一个女人做爱啊！”

虽然经历了一番争吵，乔纳森和Dio收下这个孩子。孩子跟母亲姓叫汐华初流乃，但乔纳森又给他取名为乔鲁诺乔巴拿，Dio更喜欢叫他初流乃，像一只小猫的名字一样。孩子集中了乔纳森和Dio的特征，乔纳森的眼睛和善良，Dio的金发和冷静，反倒挺像他俩的孩子。

......

Dio渐渐从昏迷中起来，身上酸疼但是干爽，被清理过了。他看着外面的呼啸的暴风雨，突然很想见乔纳森。他也懒得管还在浴室里的承太郎，一声招呼都不打便套上衣物出了酒店。

想见到乔纳森的感觉更强烈了，他已经经历过一场性事浑身无力，幸好这个酒店离家不远，Dio迈腿往前狂奔，衣物湿透粘在身上难受极了，呼吸渐渐困难，家里的亮光引入眼帘，加快脚步向家走去，迪奥虚弱靠在门上喘气，抬手敲了敲门。

“谁啊？Dio?!你不是说不需要去接你了么？怎么浑身都湿透了我说了今天有雨的啊，你的伞呢？......”

好吵......耳边来自乔纳森的疑问逐渐变小，Dio迷迷糊糊想着靠在乔纳森宽厚温暖的怀里，带着暖暖的咖啡香味让Dio陷入沉睡。

乔纳森怀抱Dio，看见了人身上的斑驳的吻痕无奈叹气，他不是不生气，他太爱Dio了，不愿意生他的气啊，不过没关系，他知道，Dio像一只猫一样。他会去吃一些外人的零食，但终究离不开主粮啊。

这样想着，乔纳森低笑出声。


	4. 孩提文学

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今日的悟道君炖肉。
> 
> OOC！扭曲了达利欧和迪奥正常关系，对不起啊啊！！以及过多路人要素，雷者慎入！！！宠爱狗狗，丹尼不能死！
> 
> 一句话承D。
> 
> 祝所有人身体健康，发大财！！

今日的悟道君炖肉。

OOC！扭曲了达利欧和迪奥正常关系，对不起啊啊！！以及过多路人要素，雷者慎入！！！宠爱狗狗，丹尼不能死！

一句话承D。

祝所有人身体健康，发大财！！

外面是暴风雨，屋内是一片粉红色的旖旎。承太郎在Dio的身上播撒精液和汗水，在一波一波的高潮中Dio陷入昏迷，思绪飘到童年......

那是破破烂烂的贫民窟，天空总是阴沉沉昏暗无光的，地上是污水混着腐烂的老鼠尸体漂浮着白胖躯体蛆虫，蟑螂怪虫什么的样样不缺。而男人们沉迷于犯罪赌博酒水和女人，女人总会身着烂俗服饰站在街角抛媚眼摇胸扭臀......

布兰度一家就在一条狭窄巷子的深处，温柔的布兰度夫人早逝，只留下一个醉醺醺的达利欧布兰度和他们的孩子迪奥布兰度。

白天达利欧不会管迪奥如何谋生，晚上回来的时候就会拽着迪奥的金发，将他摁在身下发泄兽欲。

“喂，小婊子，是不是爽死了啊？”

迪奥并没有回答人的话语，他知道醉酒的男人什么也听不进去。他只能紧咬下唇啃出一溜血珠，瘦小羸弱的身躯被肥壮的男人压在身下狠狠糟蹋了一次又一次，后穴鲜血混着白浊糊满大腿，等待男人消停，已是破晓时分。迪奥支起沉重的身子，走向屋外的水井旁，打起一桶刺骨的冷水任由其冲刷着早已肮脏不堪的躯体。有些早起的街坊邻居看见迪奥总会驻足观赏一会再走，大胆一些的干脆上前就地解决一下晨勃问题，而迪奥并不在乎，他有着聪明的大脑和过人的口才，他知道自己以后一定会出人头地，这群老鼠还不配跟他浪费口舌。

因为达利欧从来不会为迪奥准备饭菜，迪奥常会到饭馆里跟人下棋换口饭吃。而对方常常因为总是输给一个毛头小子心存不满，在人吃饭之时便顺手将人的脑袋摁到饭里趁迪奥还没有反应过来后面的帮手便扒下他的裤子，手指伸入人依旧红肿的嫩穴搅动。

“哈哈，我还以为是什么神童，原来是万人骑的婊子啊。”

迪奥没有反抗，他知道如果反抗不仅不会成功还会遭到一顿毒打。男人们好心的帮迪奥舔去脸上的饭糊，用舌头在人甜美的口腔中扫荡。迪奥被这群男人们粗暴地玩弄，紧皱眉头，身体早已习惯疼痛，嘴巴屁股里全是男人们脏兮兮丑陋的手指和阴茎，迪奥青涩的身体布满了青紫和白精。琥珀色的眼眸水汪汪的 如此凄惨可怜的一幕没有让迪奥得到喘息怜爱，反使男人们占有欲凌虐欲增强，更加卖力的在人身上播撒精液......最后，满足的男人们扔下男孩一个人，蜷缩在桌腿旁边，身下是一滩白精。

......

达利欧将一团布扔到迪奥身上，都开一看是一套女士情趣内衣，迪奥不明白人要做什么，达利欧瞪着浑浊的双眸看向金发男孩，哑声道。

“穿上去赚钱，小婊子。”

迪奥只能顺从地放下书籍，换上那套烂俗女装，半透明的黑纱贴在人的奶白色肌肤上遮得若隐若现引得人浮想联翩，背后是几朵恶俗的粉红色蝴蝶结，阴茎处被一条黑色蕾丝勒着。迪奥身着这款情趣内衣却莫名相符引人犯罪，达利欧上前迪奥的阴茎撸到勃起，贴于小腹看起来更加乖巧可爱。随后他便带着迪奥去妓女们常驻的街角。男人们很快被吸引而来，达利欧怀里全是这群男人塞过来的脏兮兮的纸币，迪奥身上的遮掩很快被男人们撕得粉碎，娇小的身子落入他们手中惨遭蹂躏，他的屁股上全是那群男人们的巴掌印，他在一群壮汉里就像一只小猫咪一样被肆意玩弄，反抗对他们来说不痛不痒。很快迪奥就像一只破旧娃娃一样双眸无神倒在那群男人们的怀里，待他们爽完之后毫不怜悯把迪奥随手扔在地上，连迪奥自己都不知道怎么回到家中......

不久，达利欧患上重病。迪奥自然不会照料这个垂危的老男人，达利欧递给迪奥一封信告诉他拿着这封信去找一个名为乔治乔斯达的贵族乡绅，他能出钱治疗自己的病。迪奥细细看了信封内容，知道自己的机会来了，摆脱贫民窟出人头地的机会。他弯腰拍拍达利欧的糙脸，露出难得发自内心的无法抑制上扬嘴角的那种笑容，在人耳畔低低说到。

“我迪奥会出人头地的，而你就在地下好好看着吧。”

他按照信上的地址，拿上家里所有的钱财租用了一辆马车换上最得体的服饰来到了乔斯达家。迪奥从，马车上下来看到宛如城堡一般的乔斯达家稍稍愣神，随机大门向他打开，一名年长的男人拄着手杖出来，身旁跟着一个活泼开朗跟他年龄相符的小男孩还有一条黑白花纹的细犬。

“啊，你就是迪奥布兰度吧。”

“是的，乔斯达先生。家父说让我来您这里......他已经......”

迪奥低眉顺眼垂头模样可怜兮兮，微颤的肩头好似在诉说承受了巨大痛苦似的。乔治不由得心疼着这个孩子。

“没关系，迪奥，你在这里好好住下。这是我的孩子乔纳森乔斯达，他所拥有的你都会获得同等待遇。”

乔治乔斯达拍拍乔纳森的肩头，示意人去跟迪奥说话打招呼，然后就回到住宅，给两个孩子独处时光。

“迪奥，我是乔纳森，以后我们就是兄弟了。这是我的狗狗，他叫丹尼。”

少年开朗清亮的嗓音宛如清晨的第一束暖阳直达心底，迪奥抬头看向他，是个未经人事的小少爷，好想摧毁他什么的念头便从心底里油然升起。

“汪，汪汪。”

黑白花纹的细犬跟着在两人周围又蹦又跳，好似也在欢迎迪奥的到来。迪奥一点面子也没有给乔纳森和他的狗，抬腿向丹尼踢了过去。

“啊！！丹尼！迪奥，你是害怕狗么...抱歉吓着你了......”

迪奥看着急于抱歉的男孩，他似乎是第一次收到如此小心翼翼的待遇，但又不想被男孩发现他便放出刻薄的话语保护自己。

“我迪奥讨厌狗，并不是害怕狗。下次叫你的狗离我迪奥远一点。”

乔纳森也是第一次见到如此高傲的人儿，完全不像父亲所述是个贫民窟所来急需关爱和温暖的孩子。在乔纳森愣神这一会，迪奥便从他面前经过走到乔斯达家的大宅里，里面倒是没有像迪奥所想的那样金碧辉煌，倒是更为朴素大方，但是细看里面家具装饰各个都是用名贵的材料精心雕刻而成。迪奥在仆人的带领下走到自己的房间，对面就是乔纳森的房间。

就这样平静过了几天，迪奥从未如此清闲舒适过，比起在阳关明媚的草坪上玩耍他更喜欢待在书房里看书。突然一股异样在身体里迸发，他一直习惯性爱的身子这几天一直没有人碰，迪奥难耐夹着腿蹭了蹭，他从书房里出来回到自己的房间，里开始手淫。

“恩...啊，不够......”

前面已经无法满足迪奥了，他只能把手伸向早已瘙痒的后穴，手指本能搅动后穴寻找前列腺安慰自己的身体，迪奥在床上难耐的扭动，早已习惯肉棒的身体这点安慰根本不够，他需要更粗更大的东西来满足自己。湿漉漉的琥珀色眸子看向桌子上的大号狼毫笔，迪奥用毛端对准湿润小穴插入不由得惊呼，略硬的毛刷着自己细嫩的肠肉，从未体验过的刺激如电流般窜入全身，人的阴茎抖了抖便射出精华瘫软在床上。过了一会迪奥食髓知味般又动了动狼毫才抽出身体，带出一股肠液，丝毫没有注意到自己房间门开了一道细缝。

在门口偷窥的乔纳森面红耳赤心跳加速，并不是因为什么第一次偷窥的羞耻心，而是那他的义兄太色了。天知道他因为情欲而遍体桃儿色多么诱人，乔纳森从未听说原来男孩子也可以用后面干这些羞羞的事，他的小腹一团火下体胀的生疼，他一直认为自己的下面第一次会给一个可爱的或者艳丽的女人，不管什么样的，但是起码是异性。可是他现在对着一个同性而且是一个脾气很臭很讨厌的同性翘起了小弟弟。乔纳森对着自己的义兄有了欲望，一定是哪里坏掉了。  
接下来的日子，乔纳森开始躲着迪奥，却在暗中偷偷看他。家里如此，校园里如此，甚至在晚上到迪奥房间里偷看睡颜什么的。迪奥也有所察觉，但他不急于捅破，因为他要的效果还没有达到。渐渐地乔纳森的成绩一落千丈，因为不合群也没有人愿意跟他玩了，乔治乔斯达对此非常不满，找乔纳森问过话，谈过心之后，这样的状况却愈演愈烈。乔纳森渴望得到迪奥的关注，渴望得到迪奥的一切，但是他没有把迪奥摁到身下的勇气，他害怕爸爸失望的眼神，他害怕迪奥的拒绝，他害怕的还有很多很多......终于，心理上的问题引发出身体上的疾病，乔纳森发烧了他开始在家里调养身体。

夜里，乔纳森被下腹的火热弄醒，他发现他亲爱的义兄正在舔舐他的阴茎。上帝啊，如果这是梦就让他永远睡下去吧。迪奥吐出嘴里的阴茎抬眸看向乔纳森笑道。

“那天，你是看见了吧。”

乔纳森浑身火热，脑子里稀里糊涂的只剩浆糊。他咿咿呀呀说不出一句完整的话用阴茎戳着迪奥的唇瓣渴望里面温热湿润的口腔，一双碧蓝色眸子湿漉漉看向迪奥像一只刚出生的小奶狗一样渴望着爱抚。迪奥冷哼一声，起身掰开两瓣白软臀肉，露出已经扩张好的小穴扶着乔纳森的阴茎往下坐了下去。好久没有被真的肉棒进入了，迪奥被烫了一个激灵软塌了腰肢伏在乔纳森身上喘息着。

“乔乔，你可真不是一般的大啊。”

年仅十六岁的乔纳森，阴茎堪比成年人了，但要比迪奥之前见到的阴茎都要好看很多。处男未经人事的阴茎粗长，干净的嫰红色的看起来很是美味。迪奥双手撑着乔纳森的腹肌，摆腰扭臀开始一上一下的律动，一晃一晃寻找自己体内的前列腺，发出一声高过一声的浪叫，丝毫不怕被人发现。乔纳森就着清冷的月光迷迷糊糊看着迪奥，一头飞扬跋扈的金发在月下反光，神情看起来依旧高傲，腰肉透着一股想要抚摸的气息，乔纳森也是如此做了，他伸手抚摸上迪奥的腰轻轻揉捏，手下真实的触感告诉自己这些都不是梦。很快被迪奥打了下来，被警告不准碰自己。乔纳森哪管镇多规矩，他无奈笑笑起身把迪奥拥入怀里，分享了他们的第一次亲吻，几十年后乔纳森依旧记得第一次亲吻迪奥，他的唇是甜丝丝的。

“迪奥。我好喜欢...好喜欢你。”

乔纳森迷迷糊糊向怀中的人吐露爱语，迪奥也是第一次收到如此纯爱，不由得磕磕巴巴，哪里有以往的镇静。他朝乔纳森呲牙咧嘴留下好几口牙印，宣誓主权，而乔纳森却只是在迪奥身上乱亲，密密的轻吻，没有留下任何痕迹，温柔很快乔纳森在爱情的滋润下，好得很快，又恢复了之前的活泼。他们在学校里偷偷恋爱，随时都可能被发现的刺激让乔纳森的校园生活多了一些趣味。他们甚至还在橄榄球社的更衣间做过，还在深夜无人的厕所做过......

最后，两人都考上了一样的大学，迪奥读的是法学，乔纳森读的是考古。他们一直维持着恋爱关系，这在大学校园里并不是秘密。当然，迪奥在校园里比较出众，众多美女慕名而来，只渴求跟迪奥共度春宵，此时乔纳森的重要性就很重要啦。迪奥和乔纳森的恋爱生活多半以甜甜蜜蜜的吵架为主，乔纳森往往会忍受迪奥的小脾气，而迪奥也会包容乔纳森的不修边幅，这两个两极的男人在了一起，十分其妙的组合却如此相配......毕业之后，Dio几乎一夜成名，成为了个大律师，确实出人头地了。突然一天一个孩子敲响了乔纳森和Dio的家门，他拿着一封信成为他们家的一员。

“Diooooooooooooo!!”

“可恶，乔乔，你自己用你的脑子想想本Dio怎么会在十二岁跟一个女人做爱啊！”

虽然经历了一番争吵，乔纳森和Dio收下这个孩子。孩子跟母亲姓叫汐华初流乃，但乔纳森又给他取名为乔鲁诺乔巴拿，Dio更喜欢叫他初流乃，像一只小猫的名字一样。孩子集中了乔纳森和Dio的特征，乔纳森的眼睛和善良，Dio的金发和冷静，反倒挺像他俩的孩子。

......

Dio渐渐从昏迷中起来，身上酸疼但是干爽，被清理过了。他看着外面的呼啸的暴风雨，突然很想见乔纳森。他也懒得管还在浴室里的承太郎，一声招呼都不打便套上衣物出了酒店。

想见到乔纳森的感觉更强烈了，他已经经历过一场性事浑身无力，幸好这个酒店离家不远，Dio迈腿往前狂奔，衣物湿透粘在身上难受极了，呼吸渐渐困难，家里的亮光引入眼帘，加快脚步向家走去，迪奥虚弱靠在门上喘气，抬手敲了敲门。

“谁啊？Dio?!你不是说不需要去接你了么？怎么浑身都湿透了我说了今天有雨的啊，你的伞呢？......”

好吵......耳边来自乔纳森的疑问逐渐变小，Dio迷迷糊糊想着靠在乔纳森宽厚温暖的怀里，带着暖暖的咖啡香味让Dio陷入沉睡。

乔纳森怀抱Dio，看见了人身上的斑驳的吻痕无奈叹气，他不是不生气，他太爱Dio了，不愿意生他的气啊，不过没关系，他知道，Dio像一只猫一样。他会去吃一些外人的零食，但终究离不开主粮啊。

这样想着，乔纳森低笑出声。


	5. 孩提文学

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今日的悟道君炖肉。
> 
> OOC！扭曲了达利欧和迪奥正常关系，对不起啊啊！！以及过多路人要素，雷者慎入！！！宠爱狗狗，丹尼不能死！
> 
> 一句话承D。
> 
> 祝所有人身体健康，发大财！！

今日的悟道君炖肉。

OOC！扭曲了达利欧和迪奥正常关系，对不起啊啊！！以及过多路人要素，雷者慎入！！！宠爱狗狗，丹尼不能死！

一句话承D。

祝所有人身体健康，发大财！！

外面是暴风雨，屋内是一片粉红色的旖旎。承太郎在Dio的身上播撒精液和汗水，在一波一波的高潮中Dio陷入昏迷，思绪飘到童年......

那是破破烂烂的贫民窟，天空总是阴沉沉昏暗无光的，地上是污水混着腐烂的老鼠尸体漂浮着白胖躯体蛆虫，蟑螂怪虫什么的样样不缺。而男人们沉迷于犯罪赌博酒水和女人，女人总会身着烂俗服饰站在街角抛媚眼摇胸扭臀......

布兰度一家就在一条狭窄巷子的深处，温柔的布兰度夫人早逝，只留下一个醉醺醺的达利欧布兰度和他们的孩子迪奥布兰度。

白天达利欧不会管迪奥如何谋生，晚上回来的时候就会拽着迪奥的金发，将他摁在身下发泄兽欲。

“喂，小婊子，是不是爽死了啊？”

迪奥并没有回答人的话语，他知道醉酒的男人什么也听不进去。他只能紧咬下唇啃出一溜血珠，瘦小羸弱的身躯被肥壮的男人压在身下狠狠糟蹋了一次又一次，后穴鲜血混着白浊糊满大腿，等待男人消停，已是破晓时分。迪奥支起沉重的身子，走向屋外的水井旁，打起一桶刺骨的冷水任由其冲刷着早已肮脏不堪的躯体。有些早起的街坊邻居看见迪奥总会驻足观赏一会再走，大胆一些的干脆上前就地解决一下晨勃问题，而迪奥并不在乎，他有着聪明的大脑和过人的口才，他知道自己以后一定会出人头地，这群老鼠还不配跟他浪费口舌。

因为达利欧从来不会为迪奥准备饭菜，迪奥常会到饭馆里跟人下棋换口饭吃。而对方常常因为总是输给一个毛头小子心存不满，在人吃饭之时便顺手将人的脑袋摁到饭里趁迪奥还没有反应过来后面的帮手便扒下他的裤子，手指伸入人依旧红肿的嫩穴搅动。

“哈哈，我还以为是什么神童，原来是万人骑的婊子啊。”

迪奥没有反抗，他知道如果反抗不仅不会成功还会遭到一顿毒打。男人们好心的帮迪奥舔去脸上的饭糊，用舌头在人甜美的口腔中扫荡。迪奥被这群男人们粗暴地玩弄，紧皱眉头，身体早已习惯疼痛，嘴巴屁股里全是男人们脏兮兮丑陋的手指和阴茎，迪奥青涩的身体布满了青紫和白精。琥珀色的眼眸水汪汪的 如此凄惨可怜的一幕没有让迪奥得到喘息怜爱，反使男人们占有欲凌虐欲增强，更加卖力的在人身上播撒精液......最后，满足的男人们扔下男孩一个人，蜷缩在桌腿旁边，身下是一滩白精。

......

达利欧将一团布扔到迪奥身上，都开一看是一套女士情趣内衣，迪奥不明白人要做什么，达利欧瞪着浑浊的双眸看向金发男孩，哑声道。

“穿上去赚钱，小婊子。”

迪奥只能顺从地放下书籍，换上那套烂俗女装，半透明的黑纱贴在人的奶白色肌肤上遮得若隐若现引得人浮想联翩，背后是几朵恶俗的粉红色蝴蝶结，阴茎处被一条黑色蕾丝勒着。迪奥身着这款情趣内衣却莫名相符引人犯罪，达利欧上前迪奥的阴茎撸到勃起，贴于小腹看起来更加乖巧可爱。随后他便带着迪奥去妓女们常驻的街角。男人们很快被吸引而来，达利欧怀里全是这群男人塞过来的脏兮兮的纸币，迪奥身上的遮掩很快被男人们撕得粉碎，娇小的身子落入他们手中惨遭蹂躏，他的屁股上全是那群男人们的巴掌印，他在一群壮汉里就像一只小猫咪一样被肆意玩弄，反抗对他们来说不痛不痒。很快迪奥就像一只破旧娃娃一样双眸无神倒在那群男人们的怀里，待他们爽完之后毫不怜悯把迪奥随手扔在地上，连迪奥自己都不知道怎么回到家中......

不久，达利欧患上重病。迪奥自然不会照料这个垂危的老男人，达利欧递给迪奥一封信告诉他拿着这封信去找一个名为乔治乔斯达的贵族乡绅，他能出钱治疗自己的病。迪奥细细看了信封内容，知道自己的机会来了，摆脱贫民窟出人头地的机会。他弯腰拍拍达利欧的糙脸，露出难得发自内心的无法抑制上扬嘴角的那种笑容，在人耳畔低低说到。

“我迪奥会出人头地的，而你就在地下好好看着吧。”

他按照信上的地址，拿上家里所有的钱财租用了一辆马车换上最得体的服饰来到了乔斯达家。迪奥从，马车上下来看到宛如城堡一般的乔斯达家稍稍愣神，随机大门向他打开，一名年长的男人拄着手杖出来，身旁跟着一个活泼开朗跟他年龄相符的小男孩还有一条黑白花纹的细犬。

“啊，你就是迪奥布兰度吧。”

“是的，乔斯达先生。家父说让我来您这里......他已经......”

迪奥低眉顺眼垂头模样可怜兮兮，微颤的肩头好似在诉说承受了巨大痛苦似的。乔治不由得心疼着这个孩子。

“没关系，迪奥，你在这里好好住下。这是我的孩子乔纳森乔斯达，他所拥有的你都会获得同等待遇。”

乔治乔斯达拍拍乔纳森的肩头，示意人去跟迪奥说话打招呼，然后就回到住宅，给两个孩子独处时光。

“迪奥，我是乔纳森，以后我们就是兄弟了。这是我的狗狗，他叫丹尼。”

少年开朗清亮的嗓音宛如清晨的第一束暖阳直达心底，迪奥抬头看向他，是个未经人事的小少爷，好想摧毁他什么的念头便从心底里油然升起。

“汪，汪汪。”

黑白花纹的细犬跟着在两人周围又蹦又跳，好似也在欢迎迪奥的到来。迪奥一点面子也没有给乔纳森和他的狗，抬腿向丹尼踢了过去。

“啊！！丹尼！迪奥，你是害怕狗么...抱歉吓着你了......”

迪奥看着急于抱歉的男孩，他似乎是第一次收到如此小心翼翼的待遇，但又不想被男孩发现他便放出刻薄的话语保护自己。

“我迪奥讨厌狗，并不是害怕狗。下次叫你的狗离我迪奥远一点。”

乔纳森也是第一次见到如此高傲的人儿，完全不像父亲所述是个贫民窟所来急需关爱和温暖的孩子。在乔纳森愣神这一会，迪奥便从他面前经过走到乔斯达家的大宅里，里面倒是没有像迪奥所想的那样金碧辉煌，倒是更为朴素大方，但是细看里面家具装饰各个都是用名贵的材料精心雕刻而成。迪奥在仆人的带领下走到自己的房间，对面就是乔纳森的房间。

就这样平静过了几天，迪奥从未如此清闲舒适过，比起在阳关明媚的草坪上玩耍他更喜欢待在书房里看书。突然一股异样在身体里迸发，他一直习惯性爱的身子这几天一直没有人碰，迪奥难耐夹着腿蹭了蹭，他从书房里出来回到自己的房间，里开始手淫。

“恩...啊，不够......”

前面已经无法满足迪奥了，他只能把手伸向早已瘙痒的后穴，手指本能搅动后穴寻找前列腺安慰自己的身体，迪奥在床上难耐的扭动，早已习惯肉棒的身体这点安慰根本不够，他需要更粗更大的东西来满足自己。湿漉漉的琥珀色眸子看向桌子上的大号狼毫笔，迪奥用毛端对准湿润小穴插入不由得惊呼，略硬的毛刷着自己细嫩的肠肉，从未体验过的刺激如电流般窜入全身，人的阴茎抖了抖便射出精华瘫软在床上。过了一会迪奥食髓知味般又动了动狼毫才抽出身体，带出一股肠液，丝毫没有注意到自己房间门开了一道细缝。

在门口偷窥的乔纳森面红耳赤心跳加速，并不是因为什么第一次偷窥的羞耻心，而是那他的义兄太色了。天知道他因为情欲而遍体桃儿色多么诱人，乔纳森从未听说原来男孩子也可以用后面干这些羞羞的事，他的小腹一团火下体胀的生疼，他一直认为自己的下面第一次会给一个可爱的或者艳丽的女人，不管什么样的，但是起码是异性。可是他现在对着一个同性而且是一个脾气很臭很讨厌的同性翘起了小弟弟。乔纳森对着自己的义兄有了欲望，一定是哪里坏掉了。  
接下来的日子，乔纳森开始躲着迪奥，却在暗中偷偷看他。家里如此，校园里如此，甚至在晚上到迪奥房间里偷看睡颜什么的。迪奥也有所察觉，但他不急于捅破，因为他要的效果还没有达到。渐渐地乔纳森的成绩一落千丈，因为不合群也没有人愿意跟他玩了，乔治乔斯达对此非常不满，找乔纳森问过话，谈过心之后，这样的状况却愈演愈烈。乔纳森渴望得到迪奥的关注，渴望得到迪奥的一切，但是他没有把迪奥摁到身下的勇气，他害怕爸爸失望的眼神，他害怕迪奥的拒绝，他害怕的还有很多很多......终于，心理上的问题引发出身体上的疾病，乔纳森发烧了他开始在家里调养身体。

夜里，乔纳森被下腹的火热弄醒，他发现他亲爱的义兄正在舔舐他的阴茎。上帝啊，如果这是梦就让他永远睡下去吧。迪奥吐出嘴里的阴茎抬眸看向乔纳森笑道。

“那天，你是看见了吧。”

乔纳森浑身火热，脑子里稀里糊涂的只剩浆糊。他咿咿呀呀说不出一句完整的话用阴茎戳着迪奥的唇瓣渴望里面温热湿润的口腔，一双碧蓝色眸子湿漉漉看向迪奥像一只刚出生的小奶狗一样渴望着爱抚。迪奥冷哼一声，起身掰开两瓣白软臀肉，露出已经扩张好的小穴扶着乔纳森的阴茎往下坐了下去。好久没有被真的肉棒进入了，迪奥被烫了一个激灵软塌了腰肢伏在乔纳森身上喘息着。

“乔乔，你可真不是一般的大啊。”

年仅十六岁的乔纳森，阴茎堪比成年人了，但要比迪奥之前见到的阴茎都要好看很多。处男未经人事的阴茎粗长，干净的嫰红色的看起来很是美味。迪奥双手撑着乔纳森的腹肌，摆腰扭臀开始一上一下的律动，一晃一晃寻找自己体内的前列腺，发出一声高过一声的浪叫，丝毫不怕被人发现。乔纳森就着清冷的月光迷迷糊糊看着迪奥，一头飞扬跋扈的金发在月下反光，神情看起来依旧高傲，腰肉透着一股想要抚摸的气息，乔纳森也是如此做了，他伸手抚摸上迪奥的腰轻轻揉捏，手下真实的触感告诉自己这些都不是梦。很快被迪奥打了下来，被警告不准碰自己。乔纳森哪管镇多规矩，他无奈笑笑起身把迪奥拥入怀里，分享了他们的第一次亲吻，几十年后乔纳森依旧记得第一次亲吻迪奥，他的唇是甜丝丝的。

“迪奥。我好喜欢...好喜欢你。”

乔纳森迷迷糊糊向怀中的人吐露爱语，迪奥也是第一次收到如此纯爱，不由得磕磕巴巴，哪里有以往的镇静。他朝乔纳森呲牙咧嘴留下好几口牙印，宣誓主权，而乔纳森却只是在迪奥身上乱亲，密密的轻吻，没有留下任何痕迹，温柔很快乔纳森在爱情的滋润下，好得很快，又恢复了之前的活泼。他们在学校里偷偷恋爱，随时都可能被发现的刺激让乔纳森的校园生活多了一些趣味。他们甚至还在橄榄球社的更衣间做过，还在深夜无人的厕所做过......

最后，两人都考上了一样的大学，迪奥读的是法学，乔纳森读的是考古。他们一直维持着恋爱关系，这在大学校园里并不是秘密。当然，迪奥在校园里比较出众，众多美女慕名而来，只渴求跟迪奥共度春宵，此时乔纳森的重要性就很重要啦。迪奥和乔纳森的恋爱生活多半以甜甜蜜蜜的吵架为主，乔纳森往往会忍受迪奥的小脾气，而迪奥也会包容乔纳森的不修边幅，这两个两极的男人在了一起，十分其妙的组合却如此相配......毕业之后，Dio几乎一夜成名，成为了个大律师，确实出人头地了。突然一天一个孩子敲响了乔纳森和Dio的家门，他拿着一封信成为他们家的一员。

“Diooooooooooooo!!”

“可恶，乔乔，你自己用你的脑子想想本Dio怎么会在十二岁跟一个女人做爱啊！”

虽然经历了一番争吵，乔纳森和Dio收下这个孩子。孩子跟母亲姓叫汐华初流乃，但乔纳森又给他取名为乔鲁诺乔巴拿，Dio更喜欢叫他初流乃，像一只小猫的名字一样。孩子集中了乔纳森和Dio的特征，乔纳森的眼睛和善良，Dio的金发和冷静，反倒挺像他俩的孩子。

......

Dio渐渐从昏迷中起来，身上酸疼但是干爽，被清理过了。他看着外面的呼啸的暴风雨，突然很想见乔纳森。他也懒得管还在浴室里的承太郎，一声招呼都不打便套上衣物出了酒店。

想见到乔纳森的感觉更强烈了，他已经经历过一场性事浑身无力，幸好这个酒店离家不远，Dio迈腿往前狂奔，衣物湿透粘在身上难受极了，呼吸渐渐困难，家里的亮光引入眼帘，加快脚步向家走去，迪奥虚弱靠在门上喘气，抬手敲了敲门。

“谁啊？Dio?!你不是说不需要去接你了么？怎么浑身都湿透了我说了今天有雨的啊，你的伞呢？......”

好吵......耳边来自乔纳森的疑问逐渐变小，Dio迷迷糊糊想着靠在乔纳森宽厚温暖的怀里，带着暖暖的咖啡香味让Dio陷入沉睡。

乔纳森怀抱Dio，看见了人身上的斑驳的吻痕无奈叹气，他不是不生气，他太爱Dio了，不愿意生他的气啊，不过没关系，他知道，Dio像一只猫一样。他会去吃一些外人的零食，但终究离不开主粮啊。

这样想着，乔纳森低笑出声。


	6. 孩提文学

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今日的悟道君炖肉。
> 
> OOC！扭曲了达利欧和迪奥正常关系，对不起啊啊！！以及过多路人要素，雷者慎入！！！宠爱狗狗，丹尼不能死！
> 
> 一句话承D。
> 
> 祝所有人身体健康，发大财！！

今日的悟道君炖肉。

OOC！扭曲了达利欧和迪奥正常关系，对不起啊啊！！以及过多路人要素，雷者慎入！！！宠爱狗狗，丹尼不能死！

一句话承D。

祝所有人身体健康，发大财！！

外面是暴风雨，屋内是一片粉红色的旖旎。承太郎在Dio的身上播撒精液和汗水，在一波一波的高潮中Dio陷入昏迷，思绪飘到童年......

那是破破烂烂的贫民窟，天空总是阴沉沉昏暗无光的，地上是污水混着腐烂的老鼠尸体漂浮着白胖躯体蛆虫，蟑螂怪虫什么的样样不缺。而男人们沉迷于犯罪赌博酒水和女人，女人总会身着烂俗服饰站在街角抛媚眼摇胸扭臀......

布兰度一家就在一条狭窄巷子的深处，温柔的布兰度夫人早逝，只留下一个醉醺醺的达利欧布兰度和他们的孩子迪奥布兰度。

白天达利欧不会管迪奥如何谋生，晚上回来的时候就会拽着迪奥的金发，将他摁在身下发泄兽欲。

“喂，小婊子，是不是爽死了啊？”

迪奥并没有回答人的话语，他知道醉酒的男人什么也听不进去。他只能紧咬下唇啃出一溜血珠，瘦小羸弱的身躯被肥壮的男人压在身下狠狠糟蹋了一次又一次，后穴鲜血混着白浊糊满大腿，等待男人消停，已是破晓时分。迪奥支起沉重的身子，走向屋外的水井旁，打起一桶刺骨的冷水任由其冲刷着早已肮脏不堪的躯体。有些早起的街坊邻居看见迪奥总会驻足观赏一会再走，大胆一些的干脆上前就地解决一下晨勃问题，而迪奥并不在乎，他有着聪明的大脑和过人的口才，他知道自己以后一定会出人头地，这群老鼠还不配跟他浪费口舌。

因为达利欧从来不会为迪奥准备饭菜，迪奥常会到饭馆里跟人下棋换口饭吃。而对方常常因为总是输给一个毛头小子心存不满，在人吃饭之时便顺手将人的脑袋摁到饭里趁迪奥还没有反应过来后面的帮手便扒下他的裤子，手指伸入人依旧红肿的嫩穴搅动。

“哈哈，我还以为是什么神童，原来是万人骑的婊子啊。”

迪奥没有反抗，他知道如果反抗不仅不会成功还会遭到一顿毒打。男人们好心的帮迪奥舔去脸上的饭糊，用舌头在人甜美的口腔中扫荡。迪奥被这群男人们粗暴地玩弄，紧皱眉头，身体早已习惯疼痛，嘴巴屁股里全是男人们脏兮兮丑陋的手指和阴茎，迪奥青涩的身体布满了青紫和白精。琥珀色的眼眸水汪汪的 如此凄惨可怜的一幕没有让迪奥得到喘息怜爱，反使男人们占有欲凌虐欲增强，更加卖力的在人身上播撒精液......最后，满足的男人们扔下男孩一个人，蜷缩在桌腿旁边，身下是一滩白精。

......

达利欧将一团布扔到迪奥身上，都开一看是一套女士情趣内衣，迪奥不明白人要做什么，达利欧瞪着浑浊的双眸看向金发男孩，哑声道。

“穿上去赚钱，小婊子。”

迪奥只能顺从地放下书籍，换上那套烂俗女装，半透明的黑纱贴在人的奶白色肌肤上遮得若隐若现引得人浮想联翩，背后是几朵恶俗的粉红色蝴蝶结，阴茎处被一条黑色蕾丝勒着。迪奥身着这款情趣内衣却莫名相符引人犯罪，达利欧上前迪奥的阴茎撸到勃起，贴于小腹看起来更加乖巧可爱。随后他便带着迪奥去妓女们常驻的街角。男人们很快被吸引而来，达利欧怀里全是这群男人塞过来的脏兮兮的纸币，迪奥身上的遮掩很快被男人们撕得粉碎，娇小的身子落入他们手中惨遭蹂躏，他的屁股上全是那群男人们的巴掌印，他在一群壮汉里就像一只小猫咪一样被肆意玩弄，反抗对他们来说不痛不痒。很快迪奥就像一只破旧娃娃一样双眸无神倒在那群男人们的怀里，待他们爽完之后毫不怜悯把迪奥随手扔在地上，连迪奥自己都不知道怎么回到家中......

不久，达利欧患上重病。迪奥自然不会照料这个垂危的老男人，达利欧递给迪奥一封信告诉他拿着这封信去找一个名为乔治乔斯达的贵族乡绅，他能出钱治疗自己的病。迪奥细细看了信封内容，知道自己的机会来了，摆脱贫民窟出人头地的机会。他弯腰拍拍达利欧的糙脸，露出难得发自内心的无法抑制上扬嘴角的那种笑容，在人耳畔低低说到。

“我迪奥会出人头地的，而你就在地下好好看着吧。”

他按照信上的地址，拿上家里所有的钱财租用了一辆马车换上最得体的服饰来到了乔斯达家。迪奥从，马车上下来看到宛如城堡一般的乔斯达家稍稍愣神，随机大门向他打开，一名年长的男人拄着手杖出来，身旁跟着一个活泼开朗跟他年龄相符的小男孩还有一条黑白花纹的细犬。

“啊，你就是迪奥布兰度吧。”

“是的，乔斯达先生。家父说让我来您这里......他已经......”

迪奥低眉顺眼垂头模样可怜兮兮，微颤的肩头好似在诉说承受了巨大痛苦似的。乔治不由得心疼着这个孩子。

“没关系，迪奥，你在这里好好住下。这是我的孩子乔纳森乔斯达，他所拥有的你都会获得同等待遇。”

乔治乔斯达拍拍乔纳森的肩头，示意人去跟迪奥说话打招呼，然后就回到住宅，给两个孩子独处时光。

“迪奥，我是乔纳森，以后我们就是兄弟了。这是我的狗狗，他叫丹尼。”

少年开朗清亮的嗓音宛如清晨的第一束暖阳直达心底，迪奥抬头看向他，是个未经人事的小少爷，好想摧毁他什么的念头便从心底里油然升起。

“汪，汪汪。”

黑白花纹的细犬跟着在两人周围又蹦又跳，好似也在欢迎迪奥的到来。迪奥一点面子也没有给乔纳森和他的狗，抬腿向丹尼踢了过去。

“啊！！丹尼！迪奥，你是害怕狗么...抱歉吓着你了......”

迪奥看着急于抱歉的男孩，他似乎是第一次收到如此小心翼翼的待遇，但又不想被男孩发现他便放出刻薄的话语保护自己。

“我迪奥讨厌狗，并不是害怕狗。下次叫你的狗离我迪奥远一点。”

乔纳森也是第一次见到如此高傲的人儿，完全不像父亲所述是个贫民窟所来急需关爱和温暖的孩子。在乔纳森愣神这一会，迪奥便从他面前经过走到乔斯达家的大宅里，里面倒是没有像迪奥所想的那样金碧辉煌，倒是更为朴素大方，但是细看里面家具装饰各个都是用名贵的材料精心雕刻而成。迪奥在仆人的带领下走到自己的房间，对面就是乔纳森的房间。

就这样平静过了几天，迪奥从未如此清闲舒适过，比起在阳关明媚的草坪上玩耍他更喜欢待在书房里看书。突然一股异样在身体里迸发，他一直习惯性爱的身子这几天一直没有人碰，迪奥难耐夹着腿蹭了蹭，他从书房里出来回到自己的房间，里开始手淫。

“恩...啊，不够......”

前面已经无法满足迪奥了，他只能把手伸向早已瘙痒的后穴，手指本能搅动后穴寻找前列腺安慰自己的身体，迪奥在床上难耐的扭动，早已习惯肉棒的身体这点安慰根本不够，他需要更粗更大的东西来满足自己。湿漉漉的琥珀色眸子看向桌子上的大号狼毫笔，迪奥用毛端对准湿润小穴插入不由得惊呼，略硬的毛刷着自己细嫩的肠肉，从未体验过的刺激如电流般窜入全身，人的阴茎抖了抖便射出精华瘫软在床上。过了一会迪奥食髓知味般又动了动狼毫才抽出身体，带出一股肠液，丝毫没有注意到自己房间门开了一道细缝。

在门口偷窥的乔纳森面红耳赤心跳加速，并不是因为什么第一次偷窥的羞耻心，而是那他的义兄太色了。天知道他因为情欲而遍体桃儿色多么诱人，乔纳森从未听说原来男孩子也可以用后面干这些羞羞的事，他的小腹一团火下体胀的生疼，他一直认为自己的下面第一次会给一个可爱的或者艳丽的女人，不管什么样的，但是起码是异性。可是他现在对着一个同性而且是一个脾气很臭很讨厌的同性翘起了小弟弟。乔纳森对着自己的义兄有了欲望，一定是哪里坏掉了。  
接下来的日子，乔纳森开始躲着迪奥，却在暗中偷偷看他。家里如此，校园里如此，甚至在晚上到迪奥房间里偷看睡颜什么的。迪奥也有所察觉，但他不急于捅破，因为他要的效果还没有达到。渐渐地乔纳森的成绩一落千丈，因为不合群也没有人愿意跟他玩了，乔治乔斯达对此非常不满，找乔纳森问过话，谈过心之后，这样的状况却愈演愈烈。乔纳森渴望得到迪奥的关注，渴望得到迪奥的一切，但是他没有把迪奥摁到身下的勇气，他害怕爸爸失望的眼神，他害怕迪奥的拒绝，他害怕的还有很多很多......终于，心理上的问题引发出身体上的疾病，乔纳森发烧了他开始在家里调养身体。

夜里，乔纳森被下腹的火热弄醒，他发现他亲爱的义兄正在舔舐他的阴茎。上帝啊，如果这是梦就让他永远睡下去吧。迪奥吐出嘴里的阴茎抬眸看向乔纳森笑道。

“那天，你是看见了吧。”

乔纳森浑身火热，脑子里稀里糊涂的只剩浆糊。他咿咿呀呀说不出一句完整的话用阴茎戳着迪奥的唇瓣渴望里面温热湿润的口腔，一双碧蓝色眸子湿漉漉看向迪奥像一只刚出生的小奶狗一样渴望着爱抚。迪奥冷哼一声，起身掰开两瓣白软臀肉，露出已经扩张好的小穴扶着乔纳森的阴茎往下坐了下去。好久没有被真的肉棒进入了，迪奥被烫了一个激灵软塌了腰肢伏在乔纳森身上喘息着。

“乔乔，你可真不是一般的大啊。”

年仅十六岁的乔纳森，阴茎堪比成年人了，但要比迪奥之前见到的阴茎都要好看很多。处男未经人事的阴茎粗长，干净的嫰红色的看起来很是美味。迪奥双手撑着乔纳森的腹肌，摆腰扭臀开始一上一下的律动，一晃一晃寻找自己体内的前列腺，发出一声高过一声的浪叫，丝毫不怕被人发现。乔纳森就着清冷的月光迷迷糊糊看着迪奥，一头飞扬跋扈的金发在月下反光，神情看起来依旧高傲，腰肉透着一股想要抚摸的气息，乔纳森也是如此做了，他伸手抚摸上迪奥的腰轻轻揉捏，手下真实的触感告诉自己这些都不是梦。很快被迪奥打了下来，被警告不准碰自己。乔纳森哪管镇多规矩，他无奈笑笑起身把迪奥拥入怀里，分享了他们的第一次亲吻，几十年后乔纳森依旧记得第一次亲吻迪奥，他的唇是甜丝丝的。

“迪奥。我好喜欢...好喜欢你。”

乔纳森迷迷糊糊向怀中的人吐露爱语，迪奥也是第一次收到如此纯爱，不由得磕磕巴巴，哪里有以往的镇静。他朝乔纳森呲牙咧嘴留下好几口牙印，宣誓主权，而乔纳森却只是在迪奥身上乱亲，密密的轻吻，没有留下任何痕迹，温柔很快乔纳森在爱情的滋润下，好得很快，又恢复了之前的活泼。他们在学校里偷偷恋爱，随时都可能被发现的刺激让乔纳森的校园生活多了一些趣味。他们甚至还在橄榄球社的更衣间做过，还在深夜无人的厕所做过......

最后，两人都考上了一样的大学，迪奥读的是法学，乔纳森读的是考古。他们一直维持着恋爱关系，这在大学校园里并不是秘密。当然，迪奥在校园里比较出众，众多美女慕名而来，只渴求跟迪奥共度春宵，此时乔纳森的重要性就很重要啦。迪奥和乔纳森的恋爱生活多半以甜甜蜜蜜的吵架为主，乔纳森往往会忍受迪奥的小脾气，而迪奥也会包容乔纳森的不修边幅，这两个两极的男人在了一起，十分其妙的组合却如此相配......毕业之后，Dio几乎一夜成名，成为了个大律师，确实出人头地了。突然一天一个孩子敲响了乔纳森和Dio的家门，他拿着一封信成为他们家的一员。

“Diooooooooooooo!!”

“可恶，乔乔，你自己用你的脑子想想本Dio怎么会在十二岁跟一个女人做爱啊！”

虽然经历了一番争吵，乔纳森和Dio收下这个孩子。孩子跟母亲姓叫汐华初流乃，但乔纳森又给他取名为乔鲁诺乔巴拿，Dio更喜欢叫他初流乃，像一只小猫的名字一样。孩子集中了乔纳森和Dio的特征，乔纳森的眼睛和善良，Dio的金发和冷静，反倒挺像他俩的孩子。

......

Dio渐渐从昏迷中起来，身上酸疼但是干爽，被清理过了。他看着外面的呼啸的暴风雨，突然很想见乔纳森。他也懒得管还在浴室里的承太郎，一声招呼都不打便套上衣物出了酒店。

想见到乔纳森的感觉更强烈了，他已经经历过一场性事浑身无力，幸好这个酒店离家不远，Dio迈腿往前狂奔，衣物湿透粘在身上难受极了，呼吸渐渐困难，家里的亮光引入眼帘，加快脚步向家走去，迪奥虚弱靠在门上喘气，抬手敲了敲门。

“谁啊？Dio?!你不是说不需要去接你了么？怎么浑身都湿透了我说了今天有雨的啊，你的伞呢？......”

好吵......耳边来自乔纳森的疑问逐渐变小，Dio迷迷糊糊想着靠在乔纳森宽厚温暖的怀里，带着暖暖的咖啡香味让Dio陷入沉睡。

乔纳森怀抱Dio，看见了人身上的斑驳的吻痕无奈叹气，他不是不生气，他太爱Dio了，不愿意生他的气啊，不过没关系，他知道，Dio像一只猫一样。他会去吃一些外人的零食，但终究离不开主粮啊。

这样想着，乔纳森低笑出声。


	7. 孩提文学

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今日的悟道君炖肉。
> 
> OOC！扭曲了达利欧和迪奥正常关系，对不起啊啊！！以及过多路人要素，雷者慎入！！！宠爱狗狗，丹尼不能死！
> 
> 一句话承D。
> 
> 祝所有人身体健康，发大财！！

今日的悟道君炖肉。

OOC！扭曲了达利欧和迪奥正常关系，对不起啊啊！！以及过多路人要素，雷者慎入！！！宠爱狗狗，丹尼不能死！

一句话承D。

祝所有人身体健康，发大财！！

外面是暴风雨，屋内是一片粉红色的旖旎。承太郎在Dio的身上播撒精液和汗水，在一波一波的高潮中Dio陷入昏迷，思绪飘到童年......

那是破破烂烂的贫民窟，天空总是阴沉沉昏暗无光的，地上是污水混着腐烂的老鼠尸体漂浮着白胖躯体蛆虫，蟑螂怪虫什么的样样不缺。而男人们沉迷于犯罪赌博酒水和女人，女人总会身着烂俗服饰站在街角抛媚眼摇胸扭臀......

布兰度一家就在一条狭窄巷子的深处，温柔的布兰度夫人早逝，只留下一个醉醺醺的达利欧布兰度和他们的孩子迪奥布兰度。

白天达利欧不会管迪奥如何谋生，晚上回来的时候就会拽着迪奥的金发，将他摁在身下发泄兽欲。

“喂，小婊子，是不是爽死了啊？”

迪奥并没有回答人的话语，他知道醉酒的男人什么也听不进去。他只能紧咬下唇啃出一溜血珠，瘦小羸弱的身躯被肥壮的男人压在身下狠狠糟蹋了一次又一次，后穴鲜血混着白浊糊满大腿，等待男人消停，已是破晓时分。迪奥支起沉重的身子，走向屋外的水井旁，打起一桶刺骨的冷水任由其冲刷着早已肮脏不堪的躯体。有些早起的街坊邻居看见迪奥总会驻足观赏一会再走，大胆一些的干脆上前就地解决一下晨勃问题，而迪奥并不在乎，他有着聪明的大脑和过人的口才，他知道自己以后一定会出人头地，这群老鼠还不配跟他浪费口舌。

因为达利欧从来不会为迪奥准备饭菜，迪奥常会到饭馆里跟人下棋换口饭吃。而对方常常因为总是输给一个毛头小子心存不满，在人吃饭之时便顺手将人的脑袋摁到饭里趁迪奥还没有反应过来后面的帮手便扒下他的裤子，手指伸入人依旧红肿的嫩穴搅动。

“哈哈，我还以为是什么神童，原来是万人骑的婊子啊。”

迪奥没有反抗，他知道如果反抗不仅不会成功还会遭到一顿毒打。男人们好心的帮迪奥舔去脸上的饭糊，用舌头在人甜美的口腔中扫荡。迪奥被这群男人们粗暴地玩弄，紧皱眉头，身体早已习惯疼痛，嘴巴屁股里全是男人们脏兮兮丑陋的手指和阴茎，迪奥青涩的身体布满了青紫和白精。琥珀色的眼眸水汪汪的 如此凄惨可怜的一幕没有让迪奥得到喘息怜爱，反使男人们占有欲凌虐欲增强，更加卖力的在人身上播撒精液......最后，满足的男人们扔下男孩一个人，蜷缩在桌腿旁边，身下是一滩白精。

......

达利欧将一团布扔到迪奥身上，都开一看是一套女士情趣内衣，迪奥不明白人要做什么，达利欧瞪着浑浊的双眸看向金发男孩，哑声道。

“穿上去赚钱，小婊子。”

迪奥只能顺从地放下书籍，换上那套烂俗女装，半透明的黑纱贴在人的奶白色肌肤上遮得若隐若现引得人浮想联翩，背后是几朵恶俗的粉红色蝴蝶结，阴茎处被一条黑色蕾丝勒着。迪奥身着这款情趣内衣却莫名相符引人犯罪，达利欧上前迪奥的阴茎撸到勃起，贴于小腹看起来更加乖巧可爱。随后他便带着迪奥去妓女们常驻的街角。男人们很快被吸引而来，达利欧怀里全是这群男人塞过来的脏兮兮的纸币，迪奥身上的遮掩很快被男人们撕得粉碎，娇小的身子落入他们手中惨遭蹂躏，他的屁股上全是那群男人们的巴掌印，他在一群壮汉里就像一只小猫咪一样被肆意玩弄，反抗对他们来说不痛不痒。很快迪奥就像一只破旧娃娃一样双眸无神倒在那群男人们的怀里，待他们爽完之后毫不怜悯把迪奥随手扔在地上，连迪奥自己都不知道怎么回到家中......

不久，达利欧患上重病。迪奥自然不会照料这个垂危的老男人，达利欧递给迪奥一封信告诉他拿着这封信去找一个名为乔治乔斯达的贵族乡绅，他能出钱治疗自己的病。迪奥细细看了信封内容，知道自己的机会来了，摆脱贫民窟出人头地的机会。他弯腰拍拍达利欧的糙脸，露出难得发自内心的无法抑制上扬嘴角的那种笑容，在人耳畔低低说到。

“我迪奥会出人头地的，而你就在地下好好看着吧。”

他按照信上的地址，拿上家里所有的钱财租用了一辆马车换上最得体的服饰来到了乔斯达家。迪奥从，马车上下来看到宛如城堡一般的乔斯达家稍稍愣神，随机大门向他打开，一名年长的男人拄着手杖出来，身旁跟着一个活泼开朗跟他年龄相符的小男孩还有一条黑白花纹的细犬。

“啊，你就是迪奥布兰度吧。”

“是的，乔斯达先生。家父说让我来您这里......他已经......”

迪奥低眉顺眼垂头模样可怜兮兮，微颤的肩头好似在诉说承受了巨大痛苦似的。乔治不由得心疼着这个孩子。

“没关系，迪奥，你在这里好好住下。这是我的孩子乔纳森乔斯达，他所拥有的你都会获得同等待遇。”

乔治乔斯达拍拍乔纳森的肩头，示意人去跟迪奥说话打招呼，然后就回到住宅，给两个孩子独处时光。

“迪奥，我是乔纳森，以后我们就是兄弟了。这是我的狗狗，他叫丹尼。”

少年开朗清亮的嗓音宛如清晨的第一束暖阳直达心底，迪奥抬头看向他，是个未经人事的小少爷，好想摧毁他什么的念头便从心底里油然升起。

“汪，汪汪。”

黑白花纹的细犬跟着在两人周围又蹦又跳，好似也在欢迎迪奥的到来。迪奥一点面子也没有给乔纳森和他的狗，抬腿向丹尼踢了过去。

“啊！！丹尼！迪奥，你是害怕狗么...抱歉吓着你了......”

迪奥看着急于抱歉的男孩，他似乎是第一次收到如此小心翼翼的待遇，但又不想被男孩发现他便放出刻薄的话语保护自己。

“我迪奥讨厌狗，并不是害怕狗。下次叫你的狗离我迪奥远一点。”

乔纳森也是第一次见到如此高傲的人儿，完全不像父亲所述是个贫民窟所来急需关爱和温暖的孩子。在乔纳森愣神这一会，迪奥便从他面前经过走到乔斯达家的大宅里，里面倒是没有像迪奥所想的那样金碧辉煌，倒是更为朴素大方，但是细看里面家具装饰各个都是用名贵的材料精心雕刻而成。迪奥在仆人的带领下走到自己的房间，对面就是乔纳森的房间。

就这样平静过了几天，迪奥从未如此清闲舒适过，比起在阳关明媚的草坪上玩耍他更喜欢待在书房里看书。突然一股异样在身体里迸发，他一直习惯性爱的身子这几天一直没有人碰，迪奥难耐夹着腿蹭了蹭，他从书房里出来回到自己的房间，里开始手淫。

“恩...啊，不够......”

前面已经无法满足迪奥了，他只能把手伸向早已瘙痒的后穴，手指本能搅动后穴寻找前列腺安慰自己的身体，迪奥在床上难耐的扭动，早已习惯肉棒的身体这点安慰根本不够，他需要更粗更大的东西来满足自己。湿漉漉的琥珀色眸子看向桌子上的大号狼毫笔，迪奥用毛端对准湿润小穴插入不由得惊呼，略硬的毛刷着自己细嫩的肠肉，从未体验过的刺激如电流般窜入全身，人的阴茎抖了抖便射出精华瘫软在床上。过了一会迪奥食髓知味般又动了动狼毫才抽出身体，带出一股肠液，丝毫没有注意到自己房间门开了一道细缝。

在门口偷窥的乔纳森面红耳赤心跳加速，并不是因为什么第一次偷窥的羞耻心，而是那他的义兄太色了。天知道他因为情欲而遍体桃儿色多么诱人，乔纳森从未听说原来男孩子也可以用后面干这些羞羞的事，他的小腹一团火下体胀的生疼，他一直认为自己的下面第一次会给一个可爱的或者艳丽的女人，不管什么样的，但是起码是异性。可是他现在对着一个同性而且是一个脾气很臭很讨厌的同性翘起了小弟弟。乔纳森对着自己的义兄有了欲望，一定是哪里坏掉了。  
接下来的日子，乔纳森开始躲着迪奥，却在暗中偷偷看他。家里如此，校园里如此，甚至在晚上到迪奥房间里偷看睡颜什么的。迪奥也有所察觉，但他不急于捅破，因为他要的效果还没有达到。渐渐地乔纳森的成绩一落千丈，因为不合群也没有人愿意跟他玩了，乔治乔斯达对此非常不满，找乔纳森问过话，谈过心之后，这样的状况却愈演愈烈。乔纳森渴望得到迪奥的关注，渴望得到迪奥的一切，但是他没有把迪奥摁到身下的勇气，他害怕爸爸失望的眼神，他害怕迪奥的拒绝，他害怕的还有很多很多......终于，心理上的问题引发出身体上的疾病，乔纳森发烧了他开始在家里调养身体。

夜里，乔纳森被下腹的火热弄醒，他发现他亲爱的义兄正在舔舐他的阴茎。上帝啊，如果这是梦就让他永远睡下去吧。迪奥吐出嘴里的阴茎抬眸看向乔纳森笑道。

“那天，你是看见了吧。”

乔纳森浑身火热，脑子里稀里糊涂的只剩浆糊。他咿咿呀呀说不出一句完整的话用阴茎戳着迪奥的唇瓣渴望里面温热湿润的口腔，一双碧蓝色眸子湿漉漉看向迪奥像一只刚出生的小奶狗一样渴望着爱抚。迪奥冷哼一声，起身掰开两瓣白软臀肉，露出已经扩张好的小穴扶着乔纳森的阴茎往下坐了下去。好久没有被真的肉棒进入了，迪奥被烫了一个激灵软塌了腰肢伏在乔纳森身上喘息着。

“乔乔，你可真不是一般的大啊。”

年仅十六岁的乔纳森，阴茎堪比成年人了，但要比迪奥之前见到的阴茎都要好看很多。处男未经人事的阴茎粗长，干净的嫰红色的看起来很是美味。迪奥双手撑着乔纳森的腹肌，摆腰扭臀开始一上一下的律动，一晃一晃寻找自己体内的前列腺，发出一声高过一声的浪叫，丝毫不怕被人发现。乔纳森就着清冷的月光迷迷糊糊看着迪奥，一头飞扬跋扈的金发在月下反光，神情看起来依旧高傲，腰肉透着一股想要抚摸的气息，乔纳森也是如此做了，他伸手抚摸上迪奥的腰轻轻揉捏，手下真实的触感告诉自己这些都不是梦。很快被迪奥打了下来，被警告不准碰自己。乔纳森哪管镇多规矩，他无奈笑笑起身把迪奥拥入怀里，分享了他们的第一次亲吻，几十年后乔纳森依旧记得第一次亲吻迪奥，他的唇是甜丝丝的。

“迪奥。我好喜欢...好喜欢你。”

乔纳森迷迷糊糊向怀中的人吐露爱语，迪奥也是第一次收到如此纯爱，不由得磕磕巴巴，哪里有以往的镇静。他朝乔纳森呲牙咧嘴留下好几口牙印，宣誓主权，而乔纳森却只是在迪奥身上乱亲，密密的轻吻，没有留下任何痕迹，温柔很快乔纳森在爱情的滋润下，好得很快，又恢复了之前的活泼。他们在学校里偷偷恋爱，随时都可能被发现的刺激让乔纳森的校园生活多了一些趣味。他们甚至还在橄榄球社的更衣间做过，还在深夜无人的厕所做过......

最后，两人都考上了一样的大学，迪奥读的是法学，乔纳森读的是考古。他们一直维持着恋爱关系，这在大学校园里并不是秘密。当然，迪奥在校园里比较出众，众多美女慕名而来，只渴求跟迪奥共度春宵，此时乔纳森的重要性就很重要啦。迪奥和乔纳森的恋爱生活多半以甜甜蜜蜜的吵架为主，乔纳森往往会忍受迪奥的小脾气，而迪奥也会包容乔纳森的不修边幅，这两个两极的男人在了一起，十分其妙的组合却如此相配......毕业之后，Dio几乎一夜成名，成为了个大律师，确实出人头地了。突然一天一个孩子敲响了乔纳森和Dio的家门，他拿着一封信成为他们家的一员。

“Diooooooooooooo!!”

“可恶，乔乔，你自己用你的脑子想想本Dio怎么会在十二岁跟一个女人做爱啊！”

虽然经历了一番争吵，乔纳森和Dio收下这个孩子。孩子跟母亲姓叫汐华初流乃，但乔纳森又给他取名为乔鲁诺乔巴拿，Dio更喜欢叫他初流乃，像一只小猫的名字一样。孩子集中了乔纳森和Dio的特征，乔纳森的眼睛和善良，Dio的金发和冷静，反倒挺像他俩的孩子。

......

Dio渐渐从昏迷中起来，身上酸疼但是干爽，被清理过了。他看着外面的呼啸的暴风雨，突然很想见乔纳森。他也懒得管还在浴室里的承太郎，一声招呼都不打便套上衣物出了酒店。

想见到乔纳森的感觉更强烈了，他已经经历过一场性事浑身无力，幸好这个酒店离家不远，Dio迈腿往前狂奔，衣物湿透粘在身上难受极了，呼吸渐渐困难，家里的亮光引入眼帘，加快脚步向家走去，迪奥虚弱靠在门上喘气，抬手敲了敲门。

“谁啊？Dio?!你不是说不需要去接你了么？怎么浑身都湿透了我说了今天有雨的啊，你的伞呢？......”

好吵......耳边来自乔纳森的疑问逐渐变小，Dio迷迷糊糊想着靠在乔纳森宽厚温暖的怀里，带着暖暖的咖啡香味让Dio陷入沉睡。

乔纳森怀抱Dio，看见了人身上的斑驳的吻痕无奈叹气，他不是不生气，他太爱Dio了，不愿意生他的气啊，不过没关系，他知道，Dio像一只猫一样。他会去吃一些外人的零食，但终究离不开主粮啊。

这样想着，乔纳森低笑出声。


	8. 孩提文学

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今日的悟道君炖肉。
> 
> OOC！扭曲了达利欧和迪奥正常关系，对不起啊啊！！以及过多路人要素，雷者慎入！！！宠爱狗狗，丹尼不能死！
> 
> 一句话承D。
> 
> 祝所有人身体健康，发大财！！

今日的悟道君炖肉。

OOC！扭曲了达利欧和迪奥正常关系，对不起啊啊！！以及过多路人要素，雷者慎入！！！宠爱狗狗，丹尼不能死！

一句话承D。

祝所有人身体健康，发大财！！

外面是暴风雨，屋内是一片粉红色的旖旎。承太郎在Dio的身上播撒精液和汗水，在一波一波的高潮中Dio陷入昏迷，思绪飘到童年......

那是破破烂烂的贫民窟，天空总是阴沉沉昏暗无光的，地上是污水混着腐烂的老鼠尸体漂浮着白胖躯体蛆虫，蟑螂怪虫什么的样样不缺。而男人们沉迷于犯罪赌博酒水和女人，女人总会身着烂俗服饰站在街角抛媚眼摇胸扭臀......

布兰度一家就在一条狭窄巷子的深处，温柔的布兰度夫人早逝，只留下一个醉醺醺的达利欧布兰度和他们的孩子迪奥布兰度。

白天达利欧不会管迪奥如何谋生，晚上回来的时候就会拽着迪奥的金发，将他摁在身下发泄兽欲。

“喂，小婊子，是不是爽死了啊？”

迪奥并没有回答人的话语，他知道醉酒的男人什么也听不进去。他只能紧咬下唇啃出一溜血珠，瘦小羸弱的身躯被肥壮的男人压在身下狠狠糟蹋了一次又一次，后穴鲜血混着白浊糊满大腿，等待男人消停，已是破晓时分。迪奥支起沉重的身子，走向屋外的水井旁，打起一桶刺骨的冷水任由其冲刷着早已肮脏不堪的躯体。有些早起的街坊邻居看见迪奥总会驻足观赏一会再走，大胆一些的干脆上前就地解决一下晨勃问题，而迪奥并不在乎，他有着聪明的大脑和过人的口才，他知道自己以后一定会出人头地，这群老鼠还不配跟他浪费口舌。

因为达利欧从来不会为迪奥准备饭菜，迪奥常会到饭馆里跟人下棋换口饭吃。而对方常常因为总是输给一个毛头小子心存不满，在人吃饭之时便顺手将人的脑袋摁到饭里趁迪奥还没有反应过来后面的帮手便扒下他的裤子，手指伸入人依旧红肿的嫩穴搅动。

“哈哈，我还以为是什么神童，原来是万人骑的婊子啊。”

迪奥没有反抗，他知道如果反抗不仅不会成功还会遭到一顿毒打。男人们好心的帮迪奥舔去脸上的饭糊，用舌头在人甜美的口腔中扫荡。迪奥被这群男人们粗暴地玩弄，紧皱眉头，身体早已习惯疼痛，嘴巴屁股里全是男人们脏兮兮丑陋的手指和阴茎，迪奥青涩的身体布满了青紫和白精。琥珀色的眼眸水汪汪的 如此凄惨可怜的一幕没有让迪奥得到喘息怜爱，反使男人们占有欲凌虐欲增强，更加卖力的在人身上播撒精液......最后，满足的男人们扔下男孩一个人，蜷缩在桌腿旁边，身下是一滩白精。

......

达利欧将一团布扔到迪奥身上，都开一看是一套女士情趣内衣，迪奥不明白人要做什么，达利欧瞪着浑浊的双眸看向金发男孩，哑声道。

“穿上去赚钱，小婊子。”

迪奥只能顺从地放下书籍，换上那套烂俗女装，半透明的黑纱贴在人的奶白色肌肤上遮得若隐若现引得人浮想联翩，背后是几朵恶俗的粉红色蝴蝶结，阴茎处被一条黑色蕾丝勒着。迪奥身着这款情趣内衣却莫名相符引人犯罪，达利欧上前迪奥的阴茎撸到勃起，贴于小腹看起来更加乖巧可爱。随后他便带着迪奥去妓女们常驻的街角。男人们很快被吸引而来，达利欧怀里全是这群男人塞过来的脏兮兮的纸币，迪奥身上的遮掩很快被男人们撕得粉碎，娇小的身子落入他们手中惨遭蹂躏，他的屁股上全是那群男人们的巴掌印，他在一群壮汉里就像一只小猫咪一样被肆意玩弄，反抗对他们来说不痛不痒。很快迪奥就像一只破旧娃娃一样双眸无神倒在那群男人们的怀里，待他们爽完之后毫不怜悯把迪奥随手扔在地上，连迪奥自己都不知道怎么回到家中......

不久，达利欧患上重病。迪奥自然不会照料这个垂危的老男人，达利欧递给迪奥一封信告诉他拿着这封信去找一个名为乔治乔斯达的贵族乡绅，他能出钱治疗自己的病。迪奥细细看了信封内容，知道自己的机会来了，摆脱贫民窟出人头地的机会。他弯腰拍拍达利欧的糙脸，露出难得发自内心的无法抑制上扬嘴角的那种笑容，在人耳畔低低说到。

“我迪奥会出人头地的，而你就在地下好好看着吧。”

他按照信上的地址，拿上家里所有的钱财租用了一辆马车换上最得体的服饰来到了乔斯达家。迪奥从，马车上下来看到宛如城堡一般的乔斯达家稍稍愣神，随机大门向他打开，一名年长的男人拄着手杖出来，身旁跟着一个活泼开朗跟他年龄相符的小男孩还有一条黑白花纹的细犬。

“啊，你就是迪奥布兰度吧。”

“是的，乔斯达先生。家父说让我来您这里......他已经......”

迪奥低眉顺眼垂头模样可怜兮兮，微颤的肩头好似在诉说承受了巨大痛苦似的。乔治不由得心疼着这个孩子。

“没关系，迪奥，你在这里好好住下。这是我的孩子乔纳森乔斯达，他所拥有的你都会获得同等待遇。”

乔治乔斯达拍拍乔纳森的肩头，示意人去跟迪奥说话打招呼，然后就回到住宅，给两个孩子独处时光。

“迪奥，我是乔纳森，以后我们就是兄弟了。这是我的狗狗，他叫丹尼。”

少年开朗清亮的嗓音宛如清晨的第一束暖阳直达心底，迪奥抬头看向他，是个未经人事的小少爷，好想摧毁他什么的念头便从心底里油然升起。

“汪，汪汪。”

黑白花纹的细犬跟着在两人周围又蹦又跳，好似也在欢迎迪奥的到来。迪奥一点面子也没有给乔纳森和他的狗，抬腿向丹尼踢了过去。

“啊！！丹尼！迪奥，你是害怕狗么...抱歉吓着你了......”

迪奥看着急于抱歉的男孩，他似乎是第一次收到如此小心翼翼的待遇，但又不想被男孩发现他便放出刻薄的话语保护自己。

“我迪奥讨厌狗，并不是害怕狗。下次叫你的狗离我迪奥远一点。”

乔纳森也是第一次见到如此高傲的人儿，完全不像父亲所述是个贫民窟所来急需关爱和温暖的孩子。在乔纳森愣神这一会，迪奥便从他面前经过走到乔斯达家的大宅里，里面倒是没有像迪奥所想的那样金碧辉煌，倒是更为朴素大方，但是细看里面家具装饰各个都是用名贵的材料精心雕刻而成。迪奥在仆人的带领下走到自己的房间，对面就是乔纳森的房间。

就这样平静过了几天，迪奥从未如此清闲舒适过，比起在阳关明媚的草坪上玩耍他更喜欢待在书房里看书。突然一股异样在身体里迸发，他一直习惯性爱的身子这几天一直没有人碰，迪奥难耐夹着腿蹭了蹭，他从书房里出来回到自己的房间，里开始手淫。

“恩...啊，不够......”

前面已经无法满足迪奥了，他只能把手伸向早已瘙痒的后穴，手指本能搅动后穴寻找前列腺安慰自己的身体，迪奥在床上难耐的扭动，早已习惯肉棒的身体这点安慰根本不够，他需要更粗更大的东西来满足自己。湿漉漉的琥珀色眸子看向桌子上的大号狼毫笔，迪奥用毛端对准湿润小穴插入不由得惊呼，略硬的毛刷着自己细嫩的肠肉，从未体验过的刺激如电流般窜入全身，人的阴茎抖了抖便射出精华瘫软在床上。过了一会迪奥食髓知味般又动了动狼毫才抽出身体，带出一股肠液，丝毫没有注意到自己房间门开了一道细缝。

在门口偷窥的乔纳森面红耳赤心跳加速，并不是因为什么第一次偷窥的羞耻心，而是那他的义兄太色了。天知道他因为情欲而遍体桃儿色多么诱人，乔纳森从未听说原来男孩子也可以用后面干这些羞羞的事，他的小腹一团火下体胀的生疼，他一直认为自己的下面第一次会给一个可爱的或者艳丽的女人，不管什么样的，但是起码是异性。可是他现在对着一个同性而且是一个脾气很臭很讨厌的同性翘起了小弟弟。乔纳森对着自己的义兄有了欲望，一定是哪里坏掉了。  
接下来的日子，乔纳森开始躲着迪奥，却在暗中偷偷看他。家里如此，校园里如此，甚至在晚上到迪奥房间里偷看睡颜什么的。迪奥也有所察觉，但他不急于捅破，因为他要的效果还没有达到。渐渐地乔纳森的成绩一落千丈，因为不合群也没有人愿意跟他玩了，乔治乔斯达对此非常不满，找乔纳森问过话，谈过心之后，这样的状况却愈演愈烈。乔纳森渴望得到迪奥的关注，渴望得到迪奥的一切，但是他没有把迪奥摁到身下的勇气，他害怕爸爸失望的眼神，他害怕迪奥的拒绝，他害怕的还有很多很多......终于，心理上的问题引发出身体上的疾病，乔纳森发烧了他开始在家里调养身体。

夜里，乔纳森被下腹的火热弄醒，他发现他亲爱的义兄正在舔舐他的阴茎。上帝啊，如果这是梦就让他永远睡下去吧。迪奥吐出嘴里的阴茎抬眸看向乔纳森笑道。

“那天，你是看见了吧。”

乔纳森浑身火热，脑子里稀里糊涂的只剩浆糊。他咿咿呀呀说不出一句完整的话用阴茎戳着迪奥的唇瓣渴望里面温热湿润的口腔，一双碧蓝色眸子湿漉漉看向迪奥像一只刚出生的小奶狗一样渴望着爱抚。迪奥冷哼一声，起身掰开两瓣白软臀肉，露出已经扩张好的小穴扶着乔纳森的阴茎往下坐了下去。好久没有被真的肉棒进入了，迪奥被烫了一个激灵软塌了腰肢伏在乔纳森身上喘息着。

“乔乔，你可真不是一般的大啊。”

年仅十六岁的乔纳森，阴茎堪比成年人了，但要比迪奥之前见到的阴茎都要好看很多。处男未经人事的阴茎粗长，干净的嫰红色的看起来很是美味。迪奥双手撑着乔纳森的腹肌，摆腰扭臀开始一上一下的律动，一晃一晃寻找自己体内的前列腺，发出一声高过一声的浪叫，丝毫不怕被人发现。乔纳森就着清冷的月光迷迷糊糊看着迪奥，一头飞扬跋扈的金发在月下反光，神情看起来依旧高傲，腰肉透着一股想要抚摸的气息，乔纳森也是如此做了，他伸手抚摸上迪奥的腰轻轻揉捏，手下真实的触感告诉自己这些都不是梦。很快被迪奥打了下来，被警告不准碰自己。乔纳森哪管镇多规矩，他无奈笑笑起身把迪奥拥入怀里，分享了他们的第一次亲吻，几十年后乔纳森依旧记得第一次亲吻迪奥，他的唇是甜丝丝的。

“迪奥。我好喜欢...好喜欢你。”

乔纳森迷迷糊糊向怀中的人吐露爱语，迪奥也是第一次收到如此纯爱，不由得磕磕巴巴，哪里有以往的镇静。他朝乔纳森呲牙咧嘴留下好几口牙印，宣誓主权，而乔纳森却只是在迪奥身上乱亲，密密的轻吻，没有留下任何痕迹，温柔很快乔纳森在爱情的滋润下，好得很快，又恢复了之前的活泼。他们在学校里偷偷恋爱，随时都可能被发现的刺激让乔纳森的校园生活多了一些趣味。他们甚至还在橄榄球社的更衣间做过，还在深夜无人的厕所做过......

最后，两人都考上了一样的大学，迪奥读的是法学，乔纳森读的是考古。他们一直维持着恋爱关系，这在大学校园里并不是秘密。当然，迪奥在校园里比较出众，众多美女慕名而来，只渴求跟迪奥共度春宵，此时乔纳森的重要性就很重要啦。迪奥和乔纳森的恋爱生活多半以甜甜蜜蜜的吵架为主，乔纳森往往会忍受迪奥的小脾气，而迪奥也会包容乔纳森的不修边幅，这两个两极的男人在了一起，十分其妙的组合却如此相配......毕业之后，Dio几乎一夜成名，成为了个大律师，确实出人头地了。突然一天一个孩子敲响了乔纳森和Dio的家门，他拿着一封信成为他们家的一员。

“Diooooooooooooo!!”

“可恶，乔乔，你自己用你的脑子想想本Dio怎么会在十二岁跟一个女人做爱啊！”

虽然经历了一番争吵，乔纳森和Dio收下这个孩子。孩子跟母亲姓叫汐华初流乃，但乔纳森又给他取名为乔鲁诺乔巴拿，Dio更喜欢叫他初流乃，像一只小猫的名字一样。孩子集中了乔纳森和Dio的特征，乔纳森的眼睛和善良，Dio的金发和冷静，反倒挺像他俩的孩子。

......

Dio渐渐从昏迷中起来，身上酸疼但是干爽，被清理过了。他看着外面的呼啸的暴风雨，突然很想见乔纳森。他也懒得管还在浴室里的承太郎，一声招呼都不打便套上衣物出了酒店。

想见到乔纳森的感觉更强烈了，他已经经历过一场性事浑身无力，幸好这个酒店离家不远，Dio迈腿往前狂奔，衣物湿透粘在身上难受极了，呼吸渐渐困难，家里的亮光引入眼帘，加快脚步向家走去，迪奥虚弱靠在门上喘气，抬手敲了敲门。

“谁啊？Dio?!你不是说不需要去接你了么？怎么浑身都湿透了我说了今天有雨的啊，你的伞呢？......”

好吵......耳边来自乔纳森的疑问逐渐变小，Dio迷迷糊糊想着靠在乔纳森宽厚温暖的怀里，带着暖暖的咖啡香味让Dio陷入沉睡。

乔纳森怀抱Dio，看见了人身上的斑驳的吻痕无奈叹气，他不是不生气，他太爱Dio了，不愿意生他的气啊，不过没关系，他知道，Dio像一只猫一样。他会去吃一些外人的零食，但终究离不开主粮啊。

这样想着，乔纳森低笑出声。


	9. 孩提文学

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今日的悟道君炖肉。
> 
> OOC！扭曲了达利欧和迪奥正常关系，对不起啊啊！！以及过多路人要素，雷者慎入！！！宠爱狗狗，丹尼不能死！
> 
> 一句话承D。
> 
> 祝所有人身体健康，发大财！！

今日的悟道君炖肉。

OOC！扭曲了达利欧和迪奥正常关系，对不起啊啊！！以及过多路人要素，雷者慎入！！！宠爱狗狗，丹尼不能死！

一句话承D。

祝所有人身体健康，发大财！！

外面是暴风雨，屋内是一片粉红色的旖旎。承太郎在Dio的身上播撒精液和汗水，在一波一波的高潮中Dio陷入昏迷，思绪飘到童年......

那是破破烂烂的贫民窟，天空总是阴沉沉昏暗无光的，地上是污水混着腐烂的老鼠尸体漂浮着白胖躯体蛆虫，蟑螂怪虫什么的样样不缺。而男人们沉迷于犯罪赌博酒水和女人，女人总会身着烂俗服饰站在街角抛媚眼摇胸扭臀......

布兰度一家就在一条狭窄巷子的深处，温柔的布兰度夫人早逝，只留下一个醉醺醺的达利欧布兰度和他们的孩子迪奥布兰度。

白天达利欧不会管迪奥如何谋生，晚上回来的时候就会拽着迪奥的金发，将他摁在身下发泄兽欲。

“喂，小婊子，是不是爽死了啊？”

迪奥并没有回答人的话语，他知道醉酒的男人什么也听不进去。他只能紧咬下唇啃出一溜血珠，瘦小羸弱的身躯被肥壮的男人压在身下狠狠糟蹋了一次又一次，后穴鲜血混着白浊糊满大腿，等待男人消停，已是破晓时分。迪奥支起沉重的身子，走向屋外的水井旁，打起一桶刺骨的冷水任由其冲刷着早已肮脏不堪的躯体。有些早起的街坊邻居看见迪奥总会驻足观赏一会再走，大胆一些的干脆上前就地解决一下晨勃问题，而迪奥并不在乎，他有着聪明的大脑和过人的口才，他知道自己以后一定会出人头地，这群老鼠还不配跟他浪费口舌。

因为达利欧从来不会为迪奥准备饭菜，迪奥常会到饭馆里跟人下棋换口饭吃。而对方常常因为总是输给一个毛头小子心存不满，在人吃饭之时便顺手将人的脑袋摁到饭里趁迪奥还没有反应过来后面的帮手便扒下他的裤子，手指伸入人依旧红肿的嫩穴搅动。

“哈哈，我还以为是什么神童，原来是万人骑的婊子啊。”

迪奥没有反抗，他知道如果反抗不仅不会成功还会遭到一顿毒打。男人们好心的帮迪奥舔去脸上的饭糊，用舌头在人甜美的口腔中扫荡。迪奥被这群男人们粗暴地玩弄，紧皱眉头，身体早已习惯疼痛，嘴巴屁股里全是男人们脏兮兮丑陋的手指和阴茎，迪奥青涩的身体布满了青紫和白精。琥珀色的眼眸水汪汪的 如此凄惨可怜的一幕没有让迪奥得到喘息怜爱，反使男人们占有欲凌虐欲增强，更加卖力的在人身上播撒精液......最后，满足的男人们扔下男孩一个人，蜷缩在桌腿旁边，身下是一滩白精。

......

达利欧将一团布扔到迪奥身上，都开一看是一套女士情趣内衣，迪奥不明白人要做什么，达利欧瞪着浑浊的双眸看向金发男孩，哑声道。

“穿上去赚钱，小婊子。”

迪奥只能顺从地放下书籍，换上那套烂俗女装，半透明的黑纱贴在人的奶白色肌肤上遮得若隐若现引得人浮想联翩，背后是几朵恶俗的粉红色蝴蝶结，阴茎处被一条黑色蕾丝勒着。迪奥身着这款情趣内衣却莫名相符引人犯罪，达利欧上前迪奥的阴茎撸到勃起，贴于小腹看起来更加乖巧可爱。随后他便带着迪奥去妓女们常驻的街角。男人们很快被吸引而来，达利欧怀里全是这群男人塞过来的脏兮兮的纸币，迪奥身上的遮掩很快被男人们撕得粉碎，娇小的身子落入他们手中惨遭蹂躏，他的屁股上全是那群男人们的巴掌印，他在一群壮汉里就像一只小猫咪一样被肆意玩弄，反抗对他们来说不痛不痒。很快迪奥就像一只破旧娃娃一样双眸无神倒在那群男人们的怀里，待他们爽完之后毫不怜悯把迪奥随手扔在地上，连迪奥自己都不知道怎么回到家中......

不久，达利欧患上重病。迪奥自然不会照料这个垂危的老男人，达利欧递给迪奥一封信告诉他拿着这封信去找一个名为乔治乔斯达的贵族乡绅，他能出钱治疗自己的病。迪奥细细看了信封内容，知道自己的机会来了，摆脱贫民窟出人头地的机会。他弯腰拍拍达利欧的糙脸，露出难得发自内心的无法抑制上扬嘴角的那种笑容，在人耳畔低低说到。

“我迪奥会出人头地的，而你就在地下好好看着吧。”

他按照信上的地址，拿上家里所有的钱财租用了一辆马车换上最得体的服饰来到了乔斯达家。迪奥从，马车上下来看到宛如城堡一般的乔斯达家稍稍愣神，随机大门向他打开，一名年长的男人拄着手杖出来，身旁跟着一个活泼开朗跟他年龄相符的小男孩还有一条黑白花纹的细犬。

“啊，你就是迪奥布兰度吧。”

“是的，乔斯达先生。家父说让我来您这里......他已经......”

迪奥低眉顺眼垂头模样可怜兮兮，微颤的肩头好似在诉说承受了巨大痛苦似的。乔治不由得心疼着这个孩子。

“没关系，迪奥，你在这里好好住下。这是我的孩子乔纳森乔斯达，他所拥有的你都会获得同等待遇。”

乔治乔斯达拍拍乔纳森的肩头，示意人去跟迪奥说话打招呼，然后就回到住宅，给两个孩子独处时光。

“迪奥，我是乔纳森，以后我们就是兄弟了。这是我的狗狗，他叫丹尼。”

少年开朗清亮的嗓音宛如清晨的第一束暖阳直达心底，迪奥抬头看向他，是个未经人事的小少爷，好想摧毁他什么的念头便从心底里油然升起。

“汪，汪汪。”

黑白花纹的细犬跟着在两人周围又蹦又跳，好似也在欢迎迪奥的到来。迪奥一点面子也没有给乔纳森和他的狗，抬腿向丹尼踢了过去。

“啊！！丹尼！迪奥，你是害怕狗么...抱歉吓着你了......”

迪奥看着急于抱歉的男孩，他似乎是第一次收到如此小心翼翼的待遇，但又不想被男孩发现他便放出刻薄的话语保护自己。

“我迪奥讨厌狗，并不是害怕狗。下次叫你的狗离我迪奥远一点。”

乔纳森也是第一次见到如此高傲的人儿，完全不像父亲所述是个贫民窟所来急需关爱和温暖的孩子。在乔纳森愣神这一会，迪奥便从他面前经过走到乔斯达家的大宅里，里面倒是没有像迪奥所想的那样金碧辉煌，倒是更为朴素大方，但是细看里面家具装饰各个都是用名贵的材料精心雕刻而成。迪奥在仆人的带领下走到自己的房间，对面就是乔纳森的房间。

就这样平静过了几天，迪奥从未如此清闲舒适过，比起在阳关明媚的草坪上玩耍他更喜欢待在书房里看书。突然一股异样在身体里迸发，他一直习惯性爱的身子这几天一直没有人碰，迪奥难耐夹着腿蹭了蹭，他从书房里出来回到自己的房间，里开始手淫。

“恩...啊，不够......”

前面已经无法满足迪奥了，他只能把手伸向早已瘙痒的后穴，手指本能搅动后穴寻找前列腺安慰自己的身体，迪奥在床上难耐的扭动，早已习惯肉棒的身体这点安慰根本不够，他需要更粗更大的东西来满足自己。湿漉漉的琥珀色眸子看向桌子上的大号狼毫笔，迪奥用毛端对准湿润小穴插入不由得惊呼，略硬的毛刷着自己细嫩的肠肉，从未体验过的刺激如电流般窜入全身，人的阴茎抖了抖便射出精华瘫软在床上。过了一会迪奥食髓知味般又动了动狼毫才抽出身体，带出一股肠液，丝毫没有注意到自己房间门开了一道细缝。

在门口偷窥的乔纳森面红耳赤心跳加速，并不是因为什么第一次偷窥的羞耻心，而是那他的义兄太色了。天知道他因为情欲而遍体桃儿色多么诱人，乔纳森从未听说原来男孩子也可以用后面干这些羞羞的事，他的小腹一团火下体胀的生疼，他一直认为自己的下面第一次会给一个可爱的或者艳丽的女人，不管什么样的，但是起码是异性。可是他现在对着一个同性而且是一个脾气很臭很讨厌的同性翘起了小弟弟。乔纳森对着自己的义兄有了欲望，一定是哪里坏掉了。  
接下来的日子，乔纳森开始躲着迪奥，却在暗中偷偷看他。家里如此，校园里如此，甚至在晚上到迪奥房间里偷看睡颜什么的。迪奥也有所察觉，但他不急于捅破，因为他要的效果还没有达到。渐渐地乔纳森的成绩一落千丈，因为不合群也没有人愿意跟他玩了，乔治乔斯达对此非常不满，找乔纳森问过话，谈过心之后，这样的状况却愈演愈烈。乔纳森渴望得到迪奥的关注，渴望得到迪奥的一切，但是他没有把迪奥摁到身下的勇气，他害怕爸爸失望的眼神，他害怕迪奥的拒绝，他害怕的还有很多很多......终于，心理上的问题引发出身体上的疾病，乔纳森发烧了他开始在家里调养身体。

夜里，乔纳森被下腹的火热弄醒，他发现他亲爱的义兄正在舔舐他的阴茎。上帝啊，如果这是梦就让他永远睡下去吧。迪奥吐出嘴里的阴茎抬眸看向乔纳森笑道。

“那天，你是看见了吧。”

乔纳森浑身火热，脑子里稀里糊涂的只剩浆糊。他咿咿呀呀说不出一句完整的话用阴茎戳着迪奥的唇瓣渴望里面温热湿润的口腔，一双碧蓝色眸子湿漉漉看向迪奥像一只刚出生的小奶狗一样渴望着爱抚。迪奥冷哼一声，起身掰开两瓣白软臀肉，露出已经扩张好的小穴扶着乔纳森的阴茎往下坐了下去。好久没有被真的肉棒进入了，迪奥被烫了一个激灵软塌了腰肢伏在乔纳森身上喘息着。

“乔乔，你可真不是一般的大啊。”

年仅十六岁的乔纳森，阴茎堪比成年人了，但要比迪奥之前见到的阴茎都要好看很多。处男未经人事的阴茎粗长，干净的嫰红色的看起来很是美味。迪奥双手撑着乔纳森的腹肌，摆腰扭臀开始一上一下的律动，一晃一晃寻找自己体内的前列腺，发出一声高过一声的浪叫，丝毫不怕被人发现。乔纳森就着清冷的月光迷迷糊糊看着迪奥，一头飞扬跋扈的金发在月下反光，神情看起来依旧高傲，腰肉透着一股想要抚摸的气息，乔纳森也是如此做了，他伸手抚摸上迪奥的腰轻轻揉捏，手下真实的触感告诉自己这些都不是梦。很快被迪奥打了下来，被警告不准碰自己。乔纳森哪管镇多规矩，他无奈笑笑起身把迪奥拥入怀里，分享了他们的第一次亲吻，几十年后乔纳森依旧记得第一次亲吻迪奥，他的唇是甜丝丝的。

“迪奥。我好喜欢...好喜欢你。”

乔纳森迷迷糊糊向怀中的人吐露爱语，迪奥也是第一次收到如此纯爱，不由得磕磕巴巴，哪里有以往的镇静。他朝乔纳森呲牙咧嘴留下好几口牙印，宣誓主权，而乔纳森却只是在迪奥身上乱亲，密密的轻吻，没有留下任何痕迹，温柔很快乔纳森在爱情的滋润下，好得很快，又恢复了之前的活泼。他们在学校里偷偷恋爱，随时都可能被发现的刺激让乔纳森的校园生活多了一些趣味。他们甚至还在橄榄球社的更衣间做过，还在深夜无人的厕所做过......

最后，两人都考上了一样的大学，迪奥读的是法学，乔纳森读的是考古。他们一直维持着恋爱关系，这在大学校园里并不是秘密。当然，迪奥在校园里比较出众，众多美女慕名而来，只渴求跟迪奥共度春宵，此时乔纳森的重要性就很重要啦。迪奥和乔纳森的恋爱生活多半以甜甜蜜蜜的吵架为主，乔纳森往往会忍受迪奥的小脾气，而迪奥也会包容乔纳森的不修边幅，这两个两极的男人在了一起，十分其妙的组合却如此相配......毕业之后，Dio几乎一夜成名，成为了个大律师，确实出人头地了。突然一天一个孩子敲响了乔纳森和Dio的家门，他拿着一封信成为他们家的一员。

“Diooooooooooooo!!”

“可恶，乔乔，你自己用你的脑子想想本Dio怎么会在十二岁跟一个女人做爱啊！”

虽然经历了一番争吵，乔纳森和Dio收下这个孩子。孩子跟母亲姓叫汐华初流乃，但乔纳森又给他取名为乔鲁诺乔巴拿，Dio更喜欢叫他初流乃，像一只小猫的名字一样。孩子集中了乔纳森和Dio的特征，乔纳森的眼睛和善良，Dio的金发和冷静，反倒挺像他俩的孩子。

......

Dio渐渐从昏迷中起来，身上酸疼但是干爽，被清理过了。他看着外面的呼啸的暴风雨，突然很想见乔纳森。他也懒得管还在浴室里的承太郎，一声招呼都不打便套上衣物出了酒店。

想见到乔纳森的感觉更强烈了，他已经经历过一场性事浑身无力，幸好这个酒店离家不远，Dio迈腿往前狂奔，衣物湿透粘在身上难受极了，呼吸渐渐困难，家里的亮光引入眼帘，加快脚步向家走去，迪奥虚弱靠在门上喘气，抬手敲了敲门。

“谁啊？Dio?!你不是说不需要去接你了么？怎么浑身都湿透了我说了今天有雨的啊，你的伞呢？......”

好吵......耳边来自乔纳森的疑问逐渐变小，Dio迷迷糊糊想着靠在乔纳森宽厚温暖的怀里，带着暖暖的咖啡香味让Dio陷入沉睡。

乔纳森怀抱Dio，看见了人身上的斑驳的吻痕无奈叹气，他不是不生气，他太爱Dio了，不愿意生他的气啊，不过没关系，他知道，Dio像一只猫一样。他会去吃一些外人的零食，但终究离不开主粮啊。

这样想着，乔纳森低笑出声。

**Author's Note:**

> 💚谢谢大家，这俺第一次用AO3，羞涩。  
> 感谢群里的小伙伴给俺的邀请码！！


End file.
